Desde lo profundo de mi mente
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Fict BASADO en el capítulo Sexto de la serie Teen Titans. Hermione ingresa a la mente de Harry y conocerá mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba. ¡¡EPILOGO Y FINALIZADO! ¡¡Gracias a todos! Jamás imaginé tanto apoyo, les quiere Hikari
1. Desde lo profundo de mi mente

Esto que hago está muy mal, bastante mal! Tengo tantos ficts pendientes, tantos proyectos que realizar, y ya me ando metiendo en otro más, pero no puedo evitarlo! Tengo que hacer algo mientras me viene la inspiración caprichosa que hay día que se las toma con unos ficts que ya tengo escrito pero la condenada se va luego, después me deja hacer historias de un capítulo y luego vuelve a desaparecer! Y me ha molestado esta madrugada con esta idea que ya no me da más!

Y bueno, luego de haberme quejado, pues aquí les doy la sinopsis del siguiente fict: Para quienes hayan visto Teen Titans verán cierta similitud entre este proyecto y el Capítulo Sexto de la serie transmitida por Cartoon Network, denominado **_Never More_**, en el cual uno de sus personajes (Mi predilecto, a decir verdad) por medio de un espejo especial, tiene un portal a su mente en donde tiene varias personalidades. Un concepto muy interesante y como siempre poco desarrollado ¬¬ según mi punto de vista. Pues no se crean que voy a transcribir el capítulo y cambiaré los nombres de los personajes de Teen Titans y les pondré los de Harry Potter, si así fuera pues mi víctima para este proyecto sería Hermione y quien está de intruso en la mente Harry (Mentalidad ciento por ciento shipper) y no existiría nadie más. Pero _por ahí van las cosas _sólo que con conceptos un poco más profundos.

¡Ah! Y antes de que me olvide, dedico este fict a dos personas muy especiales para mí, a mi querida gemela cibernética **_Alais–Gred _**y a mi querida amiga **_Eva_**, quien no es mi gemela, pero agradezco enormemente el que lea mis ficts y quiera ser la número uno con ganas.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Desde lo profundo de mi mente**

* * *

**– ... dejarlo hervir por cinco minutos! –** La mayoría de estudiantes no sobresaltó ante el grito que dio Snape, después de todo fue la decisión de cada uno de ellos de cumplir la maldición de siete años que significaba soportar su carácter a cambio de, aunque cueste admitirlo, una enseñanza excelente en Pociones.

Las clases de Pociones del último año, increíblemente, eran más desagradables que nunca antes en la vida. Snape no se conformaba con regañar al que considerara menos _competente_, sino que los gritos los lanzaba en los momentos menos inesperados.

Quizá sea, y esto todo mundo se lo cuestionaba en voz alta en su respectiva sala común, que Snape jamás tuvo tantos estudiantes empeñados en aprender Pociones, generalmente en los años anteriores muchos rehuían a sus clases, así sea que luego deban tomar cursos intensivos luego de Hogwarts o incluso viajar al extranjero a especializarse en la rama. Pero pocos eran lo suficientemente masoquistas como para aguantarlo, los que generalmente se quedaban eran los de Slytherin (con lo bien que obviamente eran tratados) y los de Gryffindor quienes más que nunca _jactaban_ su valentía.

Pero eso de _quien-tú-sabes_ posiblemente esté a la vuelta de la esquina verdaderamente espanta a cualquiera. Y prácticamente todos los alumnos de la generación del 97 que se iban a graduar de Hogwarts estaban presentes, poniendo en riesgo incluso el hecho de no pasar la materia y quedarse de año (con lo estricto que se ha vuelto Snape) pero el pasar o no una materia realmente no les importaba, no antes cuando lo que estaba en juego era la vida del ser humano en general.

Y clara muestra de ello era en énfasis que le ponían la mayoría de estudiantes en aprender los antídotos contra envenenamientos, desgraciadamente existen más de 700 formas de envenenar a una persona y uno no puede confundirse al momento de aplicar el antídoto que obligadamente debe estar perfectamente preparado. La tensión en los estudiantes es intensa. Estudian quince o veinte tipos de pociones a diario y sólo tienen tiempo de practicar una.

¡Por ello benditas sean las vacaciones de Navidad! ¡Ya falta poco! Aunque hay que dolorosamente repasar incluso en ese tiempo. Snape advirtió que luego de las vacaciones tomará una prueba en la cual cada alumno recibirá un pergamino con el nombre de la poción a preparar.

Harry frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba, muy incrédulo aún, de que la poción que en esos instantes hervía estaba con un color azul marino, bajando cada vez de más intensidad hasta volverse cristalino y perfectamente espeso.

Claro está que tener a Hermione como compañera de pociones ayuda y mucho. Incluso Snape sabía de ello y bien arrepentido estaba por haber dado la orden de _formen parejas como se les venga la gana_. Había sido muy satisfactorio criticar la poción de Potter por centésima vez en ese año.

El humo plateado que salía de su caldero era simplemente encantador, Harry aún no podía creerlo.

– Harry – susurró Hermione posando una mano en su brazo y haciendo que él se vuelva hacia atrás – Ten cuidado, podrías quemarte con el vapor.

Snape tenía una amplia sonrisa, que parecía mueca, cuando se acercó a ambos magos.

– Estate quieto, Potter, y no huelas la poción... a no ser que quieras revivir la Legeremancia – con esto volvió una mirada hacia Hermione y su sonrisa disminuyó notablemente, luego se volvió a la mesa de Draco y Pansy, haciendo ondear su túnica al caminar. La poción de la pareja de Malfoy y Parkinson, para gusto de Harry, botaba un humo gris, y para insatisfacción de la clase, Snape le daba la fórmula para restablecer el brebaje en un dos por tres.

Hermione miró a su amigo, aprisionando más su mano en su brazo, como para hacerle notoria su presencia.

– Harry... ¿Vas a recibir otra vez clases de Oclumancia? – indagó extrañada. Harry no sabía interpretar el tono de su amiga, era como si estuviera dolida al hecho de que él le hubiese ocultado un acontecimiento importante de su existencia. No era que Hermione debía saber todo de su vida, pero sí era cierto que la mantenía al tanto de lo que le pasaba aunque esto ha cambiado bastante en los últimos tiempos, y esa era la forma en que Hermione discretamente sacaba a flote el tema por cuarta vez en todo ese año.

– Claro que no, Hermione – le respondió con sinceridad. Harry notó una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de ella y maldijo por lo bajo. Hermione sabe cuando él miente y cuando le dice la verdad. Ahora mismo le demostraba estar satisfecha con su respuesta auténtica. Y él se sentía bien, demasiado bien, contándole la verdad, que tentado estaba a sacarla del salón y hablar de ciertos temas que quería exteriorizar.

Pero no podía. ¡No debía! Ya tenía bien en claro que cada quien carga con su propia cruz y sería egoísta e injusto de su parte el arrastrar a Hermione a sus conflictos.

Hermione deslizó su mano por el brazo de Harry hasta que encontró sus dedos y le dio un cálido apretón que lo ruborizó levemente. Aún no se acostumbraba, no del todo, a las inesperadas muestras de afecto que ella le prodigaba. Claro está que esto para nada le enfadaba. Le gustaba sentirse querido por alguien, que le importa a alguien quien no vea en él esa maldita cicatriz de 16 años y crea que quiere llamar la atención.

La joven volvió su atención a la poción, que ya estaba cristalina y espesa, y sacó su varita mágica para extrañeza de Harry. Pero su acción tuvo un claro significado cuando Snape volvió a romper el silencio del salón.

– ¡Saquen sus varitas! Y cuando diga 3 apagan el fuego que mantiene hirviendo su poción que se supone debe estar espesa y transparente. Uno... – Snape se ubicó al frente del todo el salón y soltó abruptamente – ¡TRES!

– Ya está – murmuró Hermione satisfecha de otro trabajo perfectamente realizado. Harry también estaba satisfecho de lo que habían logrado y estaba seguro que Snape tenía que ponerles como nota un Extraordinario, quisiera o no, esa era la poción perfecta del salón. Y con esa calificación Snape se puede meter el anterior _Insatisfactorio_ de la clase pasada por el...

– Harry, lo hemos conseguido – susurró Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry asintió al instante pero no pudo entonar ni una sílaba, repentinamente le dio un ataque de tos y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Sus tosidos llamaron la atención de Snape.

– Vaya, vaya... será mejor que hayas realizado bien esa poción, Potter, porque por tus quejas físicas pareciera que te has envenenado con tu propio brebaje – Snape acercó dudoso su mirada a la poción, que de espesa estaba pasando a ser tan fluida como si fuese agua, tal como debe quedar el antídoto que repele el ataque de descontrol mental. – Parece que todo está bien – masculló lo más bajo que pudo.

Los tosidos de Harry no cesaban, aunque él hacía todo lo posible por apaciguarlos, sólo atinó a darle una asesina mirada a Snape, la misma que al profesor le recordó más aún al pedante de James Potter, cuando Evans se metía entre sus peleas y él, por no quedar mal delante de ella, se contenía enormemente las ganas de echarle las doscientas maldiciones aprendidas durante la estadía en Hogwarts.

– Deben dejar de reposar la poción dos minutos, – Snape volvió a dirigirse a los demás alumnos – Tiempo en el cual anotarán quién hizo qué en el trabajo que realizaron por parejas, ahí veré de quién fue la responsabilidad si la poción les resultó un patético intento de brebaje.

Hermione sacó un trozo de pergamino y su pluma, la que el año anterior Harry le había regalado por su cumpleaños junto a la suscripción por 3 años para que reciba en su casa, vía lechuza, cuanto libro viese en los catálogos mágicos. Harry, por supuesto, corría el gasto de envío y el precio de los libros. Hermione le había peleado por semanas para solamente aceptar la pluma (que de por sí era elegante) pero nada de lo que dijo logró convencerlo. Así que ella y Ron tuvieron que aceptar sus costosos regalos.

Con su esmerada caligrafía Hermione comenzó a poner el título de la Poción, y abajo el nombre de los integrantes. Por instinto ella volvió a posar su mano en la mano de Harry, la cual estaba apoyada en su propia pierna mientras la otra aún la mantenía ocupada cubriéndose la boca.

La tos de Harry lentamente iba cesando, mientras observaba como su amiga escribía con esmero sobre el pergamino, su letra uniforme y bien formada, como desde siempre ha sido.

_«Siempre me ha encantado tu caligrafía» _pensó Harry con una semi–sonrisa que se volvió perturbación cuando ella se volvió hacia él y le devolvió una clara sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Por impulso Harry soltó la mano de la cual Hermione lo tenía tomado y se pasó la mano por sus cabellos, si acaso intentando ordenarlos, pues falló nuevamente.

Seguro que fue algo casual que él pensara aquello y Hermione se volviera a él para sonreírle, seguro que esa ni siquiera fue sonrisa de agradecimiento, sino de esas tantas acostumbradas a mostrarle que lo aprecia enormemente. Harry se volvió a mirar al resto del salón notando como la mitad escribía sobre pergaminos y la otra mitad vigilaba la poción, unos parecían angustiados por no haber logrado que su poción siquiera se viera transparente. Seguro que ese gesto de Hermione fue uno más para que él no se fuese en contra de Snape en las clases, para pedirle que siguiera así de tranquilo.

Una punzada atravesó el pecho de Harry y él de lo que estaba plenamente seguro era que, con o sin poción, ese dolor no era a causa del brebaje. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, decidido a que debía de dejar de pensar en cosas que no tienen ya solución.

La campana sonó justo en el instante en el que los alumnos ponían una muestra de su trabajo sobre el escritorio de Snape. Cuando Harry colocó el suyo, _accidentalmente _Goyle fue empujado por Malfoy y el envase de cristal de Harry cayó al piso ante la mirada satisfacción de Snape.

Y la muestra de Harry rebotó.

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione, orgulloso como siempre de lo precavida que es su amiga. El hechizo no era ninguna novedad para Harry, Hermione lo había usado hace dos años atrás, cuando encerró a Rita Skeeter quien se había transformado en escarabajo.

Harry levantó su muestra irrompible y la volvió a colocar en el escritorio de Snape ante el desconcierto y enojo de los integrantes de Slytherin quienes se quedaron con todas las ganas de reírse.

Ron se acercó a su amigo y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

– ¡Eso fue espectacular! – dijo cuando se encontraban rumbo a la Sala Común – ¿Viste la cara de imbécil que tenía Goyle? Aunque siempre la ha tenido y eso no es novedad.

– Fue Hermione quien realizó el hechizo – comentó Harry pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente, repentinamente se sintió tan cansado y creía que las piernas no iban a soportar siquiera su propio cuerpo.

– Sí, como siempre – Ron agregó de manera automática. Hermione era la que en la mayoría de las veces salvaba la situación con uno de sus _encantamientos preventivos_ sin siquiera avisarle a sus amigos. Lo mismo fue el año pasado cuando hechizó la lista de miembros del ED, aunque esto último se los dijo ya cuando existían las sospechas de que alguien hubiese soltado información importante.

Justo en esos instantes aparecía Hermione con una bandeja llena de unos bocaditos que el estómago de Harry declaró que sería lo más delicioso que ha probado en su existencia.

Hermione le pasó un panecillo con relleno de manjar y Harry, pensando solamente cuán hambriento se hallaba, se lo mete de golpe a la boca, masticando con dificultad.

– Exagerado – le reprochó ella con una sonrisa juguetona mientras extendía la bandeja al pelirrojo del grupo.

Harry volteó su rostro tratando de masticar el pedazo de pan que se había introducido, aunque no le preocupaba pasar el pan por su garganta sin asfixiarse, sino que desde hace unos instantes pareciera que Hermione le leyera la mente, de una forma más profunda a la que habitualmente estaba acostumbrado... O seguro fue la forma brusca en que se metió el pan en la boca lo que provocó el comentario de ella.

Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba de la bandeja que Hermione tenía un jugo de calabaza bien helado, ella sabía perfectamente que era su bebida predilecta. Harry no pensó (o trató de no pensar) en nada especial, por si acaso su amiga haya aprendido repentinamente a leer la mente.

Transcurrieron cerca de veinte minutos hablando de las vacaciones. La familia Weasley se iba de viaje a Rumania durante el descanso. Ron al principio se negaba en ir, pero cuando Ginny declaró que allá se probaría los vestidos escotados que las mujeres muggles usan, entonces el pelirrojo actuó a la defensiva diciendo que unas vacaciones lejos de Snape no le quedarían nada mal.

Hermione estuvo con el ceño fruncido al escuchar que Ron se iría de vacaciones con su familia, y ella dijo que por su lado iba a aprovechar que la biblioteca del colegio estaría vacía para adelantar clases de Aritmancia y Pociones, que son entre las más fuertes que tiene, y que le pediría permiso a la profesora McGonagall para utilizar el aula de Encantamientos y así practicar los hechizos de transformación–desvanecimiento que se le estaban complicando un poco, aunque según el concepto de Harry, Hermione supo sobre la materia con tres semanas de anticipación y fue la primera de la clase en que logró que su mano adoptara el color del escritorio.

– Apenas duro tres minutos y cuarenta segundos – dijo Hermione en tono de auto reproche – Y la profesora McGonagall dice que tenemos que llegar a los cinco minutos.

– Hermione – replicó Ron exasperado – La mayoría ni siquiera logramos hacer aún el encantamiento, y los pocos que lo logran, después de ti, no duran ni un minuto.

– No me comparo con los demás, veo mis propios méritos – Hermione mordisqueó un trozo de pan y un poco de manjar quedó en el labio inferior de ella.

Repentinamente a Harry se le antojo volver a probar solamente un poco de manjar. Harry sacudió la cabeza y se frotó los ojos, cansadamente.

– Pasa unas buenas vacaciones, Ron – dijo Harry a manera de despedida – Iré a dormir un rato y seguro que cuando despierte ya te has ido.

Ron le dio unos golpes toscos en la espalda, propios del saludo masculino.

– Cuídate mucho, y no dejes que Hermione te encierre en la biblioteca.

Harry se percató que Hermione iba a comenzar a reñirle, por lo que se apresuró a dirigirse a su dormitorio. No se sentía de ánimos para verlos discutir por tonterías sin sentido.

Sólo quería acostarse... cerrar los ojos... _y nunca más abrirlos._

* * *

Harry se dio media vuelta en la cama sintiendo que en la habitación Ron alistaba su baúl y lo halaba hacia la puerta, por menos ruido que hubiese querido hacer su amigo, simplemente no logró evitar despertarlo. Harry seguía fingiendo dormir aunque no era algo tan difícil. Se sentía tan cansado y pesado que parecía no haber dormido bien durante toda una semana. Y Harry sabe bien qué es pasar noches desveladas. Sino hubiese sido por la poción de Dumbledore que lo había obligado a dormir sin soñar, seguro que no volvía a recuperar la paz.

Pero ahora nuevamente se sentía inquieto, todos los pensamientos y sentimientos en su interior se revolvían comenzando desde el primer instante en que se enteró que era un mago hasta que se enfrentó con los mortífagos el año pasado y uno de ellos murió delante de sus propios ojos en su intento por matarlo.

En cuarto año fue Cedric, en Quinto Sirius, en Sexto Macnair, y no era de que realmente le importara el destino que corrió ese desgraciado que hace 4 años atrás quiso decapitar a Buckbeak, sino era el hecho de que Harry estaba simplemente cansado de ver morir a las personas. Una más no creía soportarlo, mucho menos alguien que le importara tanto como lo que significó Sirius en su vida, una persona como Ron, o más aún, una persona como Hermione, de quien sólo ha recibido lealtad incondicional, apoyo moral y también una mentalidad fría para pensar las cosas de la forma más subjetiva posible.

Harry se revolvió en su cama, más cansado y con unas terribles ganas que el techo de su habitación se desplomara y le cayera en ese preciso instante. Quiso pasar una mano por sus cabellos negros cuando unos dedos se le adelantaron.

– Hermione – murmuró apenas audible entrecerrando los ojos para distinguir mejor su silueta. El que la habitación esté a media luz y el que él no portaba sus gafas no le ayudaba mucho.

Ella le calló suavemente con un gesto, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello de esa forma tan delicada y especial... de esa manera tan... Hermione.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – indagó Hermione con una mirada de preocupación que no era la primera vez que Harry veía, es más, en la mayoría de las veces que ella tenía ese semblante era por su culpa.

Harry abrió los labios, queriendo decirle todo, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus angustias... pero no podía decir siquiera una sílaba.

Sin embargo Harry sentía que su mente y su alma eran un gran libro abierto para Hermione, y a ella siempre le encantó leer lo que le interesa. Y más de una ocasión ella le ha demostrado que él le interesa.

Harry cerró los párpados, sintiendo plenamente el significado de dejar que otra persona entre en tu alma.

* * *

Hermione miró a su alrededor intrigada. No recordaba exactamente cómo había llegado a ese sitio, mucho menos en dónde se encontraba. Todo estaba lleno de colores vivos, y la habitación parecía propia de una persona sin problemas, de alguien del mundo mágico sin problemas.

Existían carteles de jugadores de Quidditch pegados en las paredes, a manera de papel tapiz, incluso en uno de ellos, que estaba inclinado, se veía forcejear a todos los integrantes del equipo con el marco para enderezarse, porque si seguía en esa posición iban a caerse. En el lado derecho estaban los integrantes de un equipo que Hermione se enteró que eran los Appleby Arrows y no específicamente porque haya visto sus túnicas de color azul pálido ni el adorno de la flecha plateada. El nombre del equipo se deslizaba brillantemente con el año 1932 en aquel cartel para luego agregar que ese fue el año en que vencieron a los Vratsa Vultures.

Hermione ni idea de quiénes hubiesen sido estos últimos sino fuera porque a escasos centímetros estaban los mencionados, furiosos, lanzando injurias en contra de los Appleby Arrows, y siendo apoyados en sus ataques por las Avispas de Wimbourne, quienes obviamente no creían que los Vrastsa Vultures sean los mejores en el Quidditch, sino simplemente se aliaban con un equipo con el cual tenían un contendiente en común.

Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado, por ello detestaba el Quidditch, por esa constante enemistad que creaba entre las personas, aunque en su interior admitía que ver a Harry jugar era otro tema. Harry se entregaba al deporte, parecía feliz cuando volaba por los aires en busca de la pequeña esfera dorada con alas, y sólo por ello merecía la pena estar en medio de la multitud para apoyarlo como siempre lo ha hecho y como siempre lo hará.

A diferencia del tonto de Ron... ¿Cómo se le ocurrió irse de vacaciones cuando Harry está pasando por un momento delicado? Hermione suspiró resignada. Es muy probable que Ron no se haya dado cuenta de lo que pasa con Harry, no sería la primera vez que sucediera y eso no significa que menospreciaba a su amigo pelirrojo. Hermione quería mucho a Ron, pero ese sentimiento era el mismo que hubiera sentido por un hermano con el que siempre discutía por tonterías. Y ella estaba plenamente segura de que Ron sentía lo mismo, veía en ella reflejada a su hermana Ginny y por ello la excesiva protección y discusiones por cualquier cosa. Algo que no le sucede a Ron cuando se haya cerca de Luna, con la rubia él se cohíbe, no puede pensar con claridad y aún no se cree que haga lo que haga Luna siempre lo va a admirar.

La joven siguió analizando la habitación minuciosamente y, a pesar de que era la primera vez que se hallaba en ese sitio, no sentía miedo, sino una absoluta paz que no lograban ni perturbar las constantes quejas de los jugadores, incluyendo los de Chudley Cannons que parecían haberse olvidado de tratar de enderezar el póster del cual estaban por caer, para meterse en la contienda.

– Este lugar es simplemente espectacular ¿Verdad? – dijo una masculina voz haciendo sobresaltar el corazón de Hermione quien se volvió de inmediato hacia él.

Le había costado un poco identificarlo.

Con una camisa púrpura remangada y ajustada, pantalones de tela color azul oscuro y una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción total, se encontraba Harry Potter.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora _Jo Rowling_, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué n_n) Y el siguiente fragmento, está tomado de la versión Salamandra, sólo con un detalle que (esperemos) sea un error al traducirlo y que esto haya sido ocasionado sin mala intención.

Por cierto, y sobre temas más agradables (para fans locos por el shipper Hr–H como yo) este sueño de Harry es muy interesante. Una joven grita, chilla y berrea (como diríamos en mi país) la _transformada _contesta calmada y tranquilamente. Un perfecto contraste. ¿Y a quién preferiría Harry?

* * *

Harry soñó que estaba otra vez en la sala del ED. Cho lo acusaba de haberla obligado a ir allí mediante engaños; decía que había prometido regalarle ciento cincuenta cromos de ranas de chocolate si se presentaba. Harry protestaba... Cho gritaba: «¡Mira, Cedric me dio cientos de cromos de ranas de chocolate!» Y sacaba puñados de cromos de la túnica y los lanzaba al aire. Entonces Cho se **convirtió** en Hermione, que decía: «Es verdad, Harry, se lo prometiste... Creo que será mejor que le regales otra cosa a cambio ¿Qué te parece si le obsequias tu Saeta de Fuego»

_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix, Capítulo 21 El ojo de la serpiente. Páginas 481 – 482_


	2. Feliz

**Capítulo 02: Feliz**

* * *

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces captando al instante el por qué no había logrado reconocer con facilidad a su amigo. Era ese instante una de las pocas veces en que lo veía con una ropa muggle que le quedaba a la perfección, y también está el hecho que sus principales características físicas no se encontraban: no había lentes, tampoco cicatriz. Ella pudo notarlo cuando él, a manera de saludo, se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Hermione creyó que si Harry trataba de verse presentable con desordenar más su melena, estaba completamente equivocado. Además ¿De cuándo acá ella es una joven que se deja llevar por la apariencia física?

_– _Harry... estás... – Hermione, aun así, no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa de asombro total – ¿Qué te has hecho?

El joven la miró analíticamente, luego posó sus ojos verdes en sí mismo analizando con mayor cuidado, y como conclusión simplemente se rascó la nuca en señal de incomprensión.

_– _Hermione... – dijo dudosamente – No entiendo a qué te refieres con ello. Siempre he sido así.

_– _No es verdad, me estás jugando una broma pesada – le dijo ella más seriamente y se acerca a él para buscar en su frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo – ¿Cómo hiciste desaparecer...

Pero no pudo terminar sus palabras, porque Harry, aprovechando que la tenía lo suficientemente cerca, le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, logrando desconcertar plenamente a Hermione.

_– _Cómo hice desaparecer... – él le insistió a que siguiera hablando.

_– _¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Hermione con las mejillas tan encendidas como maduras cerezas.

_– _¿El qué? – le devolvió la cuestión Harry más extrañado – ¿El darte un beso? – Una sonrisa de felicidad plena apareció en su rostro mientras le contestaba – Porque quise hacerlo, porque me hace feliz hacerlo.

_– _Harry... es que tú...

_– _Me siento tan bien al sentir que soy feliz, Hermione – le cortó él sin desearlo verdaderamente – Estar junto a mí me hace tan feliz – Ahora Hermione realmente no creía lo que estaba escuchando. Simplemente esto era... ¿extraño? – Claro está que cuando te encierras en la biblioteca, y peor aún, cuando me arrastras a ella, mi alegría decae bastante.

Por la forma en que Harry dijo esto último, se notaba que cada sílaba estaba llena de verdad.

Harry se colocó las manos entrelazadas detrás de la nuca, en señal de paz total. A él pareció extrañarle la estupefacción de Hermione, porque la veía tan silenciosa, o quizá creyó que, sin desearlo, había lastimado sus sentimientos.

Se acercó a ella y le golpeó juguetonamente las costillas.

_– _Que conste, decae bastante, pero no desaparece por completo. Contigo jamás he desaparecido cuando apenas soy consciente de tu presencia. – Harry posó sus ojos en el techo, que estaba aparentemente encantado como en el Comedor de Hogwarts porque se veía sólo un cielo despejado, y siguió hablando como si reflexionara consigo mismo – A diferencia de esa tipa... Cho, que al principio me alborotó bastante, lo admito, pero luego me mató abruptamente, y quizá si hubiese verdaderamente influido en mi vida, cuando ella se hubiese ido, yo hubiese desaparecido totalmente.

Hermione confundida frunció el entrecejo. ¿Harry acaso estaba hablándole de un posible suicidio? Se estremeció terriblemente con la idea.

Extrañamente para ella, Harry se volvió a verla y arqueó una ceja en señal de extrañeza.

_– _No, no es lo que crees – dijo con una sonrisa y luego murmuró débilmente _– Aún no te has dado cuenta._

_– _¿De qué? – ella preguntó verdaderamente confundida e intrigada, dos conceptos no aceptables para Hermione Granger.

Harry miró orgulloso cada facción de su amiga.

_– _Esto es lo que más amo de ti, tu capacidad de no quedarte en la ignorancia, tus ansias de saberlo todo, de descubrirlo todo, y con lo que obtienes no lo usas para tu fin propio, sino para el de los demás.

Sin poderlo evitar, aparentemente, acortó la distancia y la envolvió entre sus brazos, alzándola de manera casi automática y volviendo a depositarla en el piso, sin deshacerse del abrazo.

Hermione le acarició la nuca en un claro gesto de preocupación por él.

_– _¿Estás bien? – le cuestionó, en un suave murmullo.

_– _Claro que sí, mi chiquita.

_– _¿Mi chiquita? – repitió ella con un dejo de ironía, agregando además las pizcas de que estaba simplemente extrañada por el calificativo – Señor Potter, recuerde que soy mayor a usted.

_– _Pero eres más baja que yo – se justificó él con una supuesta dignidad intachable.

_– _La altura se mide de la cabeza al cielo – replicó Hermione mirando cada gesto que él hacía ante esa respuesta.

Harry soltó una risa, no escandalosa, pero sí auténtica y espontánea. Muy diferente a la que brinda cuando está satisfecho de sí mismo, o cuando está enfadado y su burla es hiriente, con sarcasmo. La risa le salió desde lo más profundo de su alma y pareció envolver en un mágico hechizo a Hermione, quien atinó a posar su cabeza en el pecho de él y esbozar una nerviosa sonrisa.

_– _Seguro que esto es un sueño – dijo Hermione sintiendo la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Harry – Mínimo me he quedado dormida al pie de tu cama.

Hermione sintió que el abrazo del joven adquiría más vida, aferrándose a ella de manera vital. Acercándola más a su cuerpo, le comenzó a hablar en susurros al instante en que arrimaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

_– _Nada me haría más feliz en esos instantes, mi chiquita, – el aliento que emanaba le hacía cosquillas y la llenaba de sensaciones que agitaban su alma y golpeaban dolorosamente dulce su pecho, como si amenazara con salir en cualquier instante – que veles mis sueños en medio de este tormento interno que me agobia.

Era extraño, Hermione no le veía pero sabía que en ese preciso instante él estaba sonriendo.

Harry se volvió hacia ella y le levantó suavemente el mentón.

_– _Pero no te creas que ese sería un pensamiento egoísta – siguió diciéndole, dejando cada vez más intrigada por su nueva forma de actuar – Yo también... Hermione... Yo también quiero velar tus sueños.

Las palabras parecieron penetrar el corazón de Hermione, como si fuese una daga. Hiriendo, pero no haciendo daño. Una extraña ironía, un gran misterio.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando con cierta dificultad las palabras del joven, enlazándolas mentalmente con el ambiente en que los rodeaba.

Parecía que ambos vivían en un mundo alterno, en una especie de burbuja transparente, ajena de los problemas, de la profecía, del peligro que lo acecha, del enfrentamiento diario contra los indeseables estudiantes (léase Malfoy y compañía), como si nada más existiera... tan sólo los dos.

_– _Hermione – le llamó Harry en un tono notablemente dudoso, aunque ella lo veía fijamente, pero él había notado su desconcierto. Y si ella pensaba que él iba a desvelarle el motivo por el cual actuaba de esa forma, pues estaba completamente equivocada – Hermione... por más que te lo pida, no te alejes de mí, te lo suplico.

Esta petición finalmente logró que las palabras salieran de ella.

– No me iré a ningún lado, no te voy a abandonar – dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, aún sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo – Ni aunque me lo exijas, ni aunque intentes obligarme.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Harry. Tan confiada, tan segura.

Hermione nunca, en todos esos siete años de convivencia en el colegio, lo vio sonreír tan genuinamente. Los ojos castaños le brillaron y dejaron escapar dos lágrimas.

_– _¿Qué sucede? – indagó Harry intrigado deslizando las manos por las lágrimas – No, no me lo digas... ya sé... todo esto es tan extraño – Hermione sonrió nerviosamente como respuesta, mordiéndose por costumbre el labio inferior, tal como lo hace cuando intenta armar mentalmente un rompecabezas. – Pero lo descubrirás... lo vas a saber... quiero que lo sepas.

Le tomó ambas mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente, de forma más delicada, como si ella fuese un cristal demasiado delicado. Luego se apartó de ella, y mientras más se alejaba de Hermione, más desaparecía el entorno. Los carteles de Quidditch se desvanecían. Hermione sintió una corriente helada recorrerle la médula y penetrarse con fuerza en su pecho. En el techo el cielo despejado se oscurecía. Las paredes se volvían cada vez más oscuras, el sitio parecía encogerse por arte de magia.

Y Harry se alejaba cada vez más de Hermione, quien por impulso quiso detenerlo. Pero no pudo siquiera alcanzarlo.

Hermione comenzó a respirar agitadamente y se abrazó más a sí misma. El frío penetraba su piel y sentía unas ganas inmensas de abrir una muralla y escapar del sitio. Pero existía otra sensación que se apoderaba de ella, una sensación que le decía que no se vaya.

La joven parpadeó algunas veces. Las lágrimas le picaban los ojos y aun así se resistió a dejar escapar siquiera una sola. Hermione tardó un poco en percatarse de que nuevamente se encontraba en una habitación, más pequeña que la anterior, y totalmente _muggle_, por denominarla de alguna manera.

Posiblemente las fluorescentes estaban dañadas, porque el cuarto era casi una penumbra, apenas ingresaba un poco de luz por unas rejillas en lo que parecía ser la puerta.

Hermione se dejó guiar por la escasa luz, para tener una mejor apreciación de su entorno. Y lo único que logró identificar fue a un joven arrimado contra la pared, recogido en sí mismo y con la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas. La ropa le quedaba mínimo tres tallas más grandes, los colores eran apagados y desteñidos (en lo que la poca luz dejaba ver)

Pero sea cual sea la ropa, era fácil deducir que frente a ella estaba su amigo Harry Potter.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Wow! Muchas gracias! Sé que siempre lo ando diciendo, pero no hallo mejor forma de expresarme, me dejan sin palabra (y que conste que soy generalmente parlanchina)

**_Karly Radcliffe:_** Ummm... Ignoraré el apellido.. o me declaro como tu cuñadita. Es que yo veo los celos de Ron como de hermano mayor. ¿A que no se porta de la misma manera con Ginny, eh?

**_Kry:_** ¿Cómo le hago? Este.. ¿Será que porque uso las madrugadas para escribir? ¿Coca–cola? ¿Ver anime en tiempo libre? ¿Leer ficts de Anasazi, Dama–blanca, Ady–chan, Mileya, Ire, Cielo–Criss *ejem, ejem* ir a historias favoritas* ejem, ejem* Y sí, me encanta, lo admito y de ello soy culpable. Me encanta andar divagando en los sentimientos y pensamientos de Harry y Hermione, es que son un manjar! ¡Y casi le atinas a la trama! ¿A qué parte? Bueno, lee y analiza ;) Eso sí, como buen fan obsesionada que soy escucho música, veo películas y todo lo comparo con Harry y Hermione. Lo último que me pasó fue de la serie animada japonesa Full Metal Alchemist en la que veo claramente a Harry en Roy Mustang (independiente de lo coqueto y mujeriego que se comporte, sino en su psicología y sus propios problemas) y a Hermione en Riza Hawkeye (ajá, la chica que anda detrás de él, arreglándole la existencia, velando en que nada le falte... y no son más que compañeros laborales, no?) Pero bueno, en mi caso, para que la idea llegue a pasar a fict deben suceder muchos detalles y el principal es ya saber el final, para realizarlo contra viento y marea y no ir deambulando en el fict sin que yo misma sepa el desenlace ¬¬ Y una petición Kry Potter, si quieres que lea tu fict deja un review registrado, para darle clic a tu profile e ir directamente a buscarlo. Es que no suelo estar mucho tiempo en más que para actualizar y dejar mensajes.

**_Carolina: _**Bueno, querida Carolina. La información de la edad de Hermione la obtuve desde una fuente oficial: el sitio de Jo Rowling, en el mismo ella explica que Hermione, cuando entró a Hogwarts tenía casi 12 años. Los doce años los cumplió en septiembre, así que ella es mayor a Harry. La noticia me impactó, porque pensé que él era mayor a ella con tan sólo dos meses, pero así no es. Luego de que la asimilé me di cuenta que es lo de menos. Harry es un joven bastante maduro para su edad y muy bien se complementa con Hermione ;) en conclusión, la fecha de nacimiento de Harry es el 31–julio–1980 y la de Hermione 19–sep–1979 espero haberte aclarado la duda.

**RAkAoMi:** Encantada de haberte tenido por mis historias, y más aún que me has dejado review! Te lo agradezco enormemente. La serie Teen Titans no la pude seguir por cuestiones laborales y estudios. Ahora que la veo de cuando en cuando los fines de semana han vuelto a repetir los capítulos, pero bueno... me basaré en uno de ellos, y la trama es muy interesante de por sí sola. Y es verdad, es sencilla realmente, una vez que le tomas el asunto del rollo, y ello lo hace más encantador. Cuídate y te envío abrazos a montón!

**_Hermelind Potter:_** Ok, le sigo, y no te pierdas, vale? que esto se pondrá mejor, mucho mejor!

**_SakkuraWinner:_** Me encanta tu nick ;) Y le sigo a la historia, no la voy a dejar abandonada. No te pierdas.

**_Honguito:_** ¡Sí! ¡Adoro ese capítulo de Teen Titans! Cómo Raven le dice a Beast Boy _Te quedaste_ y cómo él creía que era ella quien le detestaba, y cómo queda esa preciosa pausa hasta que viene el imbécil de Cyborg (Lo siento, él me cae bien, pero me dañó un buen momento, es más, estuvo de mal tercio en el capítulo) y es más, cómo Raven–feliz hacía una preciosa pareja con Beast Boy, y cómo Raven–valiente luchaba por Beast Boy y cómo Raven–tímida se cohibía ante Beast Boy (Mentalidad shipper, no esperen otra cosa) Sobre lo de los textos en el final de los ficts, es que quiero que todos se enteren lo que **_yo leo_**, no me importa si está bien o mal, o si al final Jo Rowling decide casar a Hermione con Krum. Esto es lo que yo creo: **_Harry y Hermione_**, es lo que yo veo, es lo que yo siento y es lo que me impulsa a escribir. Y no, no ando rastreando los momentos con papel y lápiz, sino con computadora y libro a la mano. Cuando estoy finalizando un capítulo, tomo un libro al azar (Je! Generalmente La Orden del Fénix está primero XD) y entonces abro el libro en cualquier parte y decido que desde ese punto, hasta donde lea que Harry tiene algún detalle con Hermione (o viceversa) eso lo incluiré, porque son esos, detalles, lo que casi nadie se supone debe percibir y por ello hay que leer entre líneas. Y no tardo mucho, verdaderamente. Si Hermione está presente, algo sucede, la magia entre los dos ¡es indescriptible! Y gracias por la inspiración mágica, ¡me ha servido muchísimo!

**_Lilyem:_** ¡Wow! ¡Niña! ¡Estás con las neuronas Hr–H alteradas y lo mejor de todo es que te funcionan perfectamente! La perspectiva de Harry es de todo lo negativo que ha acumulado, por ello ese estado. Hey, me vas a dar miedo XD y bueno, lo de Dan.. ya va, ya va... es que ya me dio pena, ¡pero he de hacerlo! Promesa de fan shipper Hr–H

**_Kira–levana: _**Espero que no resuelva fácilmente tus enredos, luego no me sigues la historia (No me gusta ser predecible) Y sí muero de ganas por leer tus suposiciones, porque si no son para este fict, pueden darme grandiosas ideas para otras tramas en otras historias, o por qué no? ayudarme a atar un cabo hasta llegar al final de la historia. Pero que conste, ya tengo el final decidido ;)

**_Sofhia:_** Je! Yo sólo hablo español, pero creo que entendí bien tu mensaje. Siento mucho la demora, es que trabajo y estudio, y han pasado unas cuestiones personales que me han dado un tiempo para nada, pero de que sigo escribiendo lo hago, y seguiré publicando, siempre tratando de demorar lo menos posible.

**_Andrea Sumeragi: _**Insisto e insistiré, ¡me estás malcriando! ¡Y muchas gracias! _Glendy corre a abrazar a Andrea_ No me importan los reviews atrasados–tardíos, mientras lleguen n.n Bueno, Teen Titans tiene toques de anime, aunque es serie americana. Para mí, creo que fue lo que más me enganchó. Je! Niña, ve a dormir (aunque no sé cuándo llegarás a leer esto XD) no te me desveles, que sino te echaré mucho de menos y ello no quiero hacerlo. ¡Cuídate también! ¡Besos y abrazos a más!

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora _Jo Rowling_, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué n_n) Y ya que hablamos de conexiones mentales... les dejo aquí tres interesantes fragmentos, (que quizá influyeron cuando comencé a idealizar este fict) todos pertenecen a _La Orden del Fénix_.

_– Mira, a mí me han nombrado prefecto y a ti no, lo cual significa que yo tengo el derecho de imponer castigos y tú no._

_– Sí – replicó Harry –, pero tú eres un imbécil y yo no, así que lárgate de aquí y déjanos en paz._

_Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville se pusieron a reír y Malfoy torció el gesto._

_– Dime, Potter, ¿qué se siente siendo el mejor después de Weasley?_

_– Cállate, Malfoy – replicó Hermione con dureza._

_– Veo que he puesto el dedo en la llaga – sentenció Malfoy sin dejar de sonreír – Bueno, ándate con mucho cuidado, Potter, porque voy a estar siguiéndote como un perro por si desobedeces en algo._

_– ¡Largo! – le ordenó Hermione poniéndose en pie._

_Malfoy soltó una risita, dirigió una última mirada maliciosa a Harry y salió del compartimiento seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. **Hermione **cerró de golpe la puerta y **se volvió para mirar a Harry, quien comprendió de inmediato que ella, igual que él, había entendido** lo que había querido decir Malfoy con aquellas palabras, **y que la habían impresionado tanto como a él.**_

_– Pásame otra rana – dijo entonces Ron, que no se había enterado de nada._

_(Cap. 10. Luna Lovegood Pág. 205)_

* * *

_... La mayoría tropieza con ella cuando la necesitan, señor, pero no suelen volver a encontrarla porque no saben que siempre está allí esperando a que se solicite su servicio, señor._

_– ¡Parece estupendo! – exclamó Harry muy animado – ¡Parece perfecto, Dobby! ¿Cuándo podrás enseñarme dónde está?_

_– Cuando Harry Potter quiera, señor – repuso Dobby, que se mostraba encantado con el entusiasmo del chico – ¡Podemos ir ahora mismo si así lo quiere Harry Potter!_

_Harry estuvo tentado de ir con Dobby a buscar la Sala de los Menesteres. Ya se estaba levantando de la butaca, con la intención de subir a toda prisa a su dormitorio para tomar la capa invisible, **cuando una voz (que no era la primera vez que oía) que se parecía mucho a la de Hermione **le susurró al oído: «Imprudente.» Realmente era muy tarde y estaba agotado._

_(Cap.18. El Ejército de Dumbledore, Pág. 402)_

* * *

_– Supongo que intentas aislar tu mente, ¿no? – dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que lo atravesaba con una mirada que echaba chispas – Y supongo también que sigues practicando Oclumancia._

_– Claro que sí – contestó Harry fingiendo que encontraba insultante aquella pregunta, **pero no miró a su amiga a la cara**. La verdad era que sentía tanta curiosidad por saber qué era lo que se ocultaba en aquella sala repleta de esferas cubiertas de polvo que estaba encantado de que los sueños continuaran._

_El problema era que como sólo faltaba un mes para los exámenes y Harry dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a repasar, tenía la mente tan saturada de información que, al meterse en la cama, le resultaba muy difícil conciliar el sueño; y cuando por fin se dormía, la mayoría de las noches sólo llegaban a su abrumado cerebro sueños estúpidos relacionados con los exámenes. También sospechaba que **una parte de su mente (esa que a menudo hablaba con la voz de Hermione)** se sentía culpable cuando se colaba en aquel pasillo que terminaba frente a la puerta negra, e intentaba despertarlo antes de que pudiera llegar al final del trayecto._

_(Cap. 30. Grawp. Pág. 703)_


	3. Penumbras

**Capítulo 03: Penumbras**

* * *

Por impulso Hermione buscó su varita mágica y la agitó con suavidad invocando una luz intensa. Vio al joven recogerse más en sí mismo, queriendo evitar la luz, como si esto le hiriese mortalmente.

_– ¿Harry? – _indagó Hermione en un susurro al mismo tiempo que intentaba en su mente darle un poco de coherencia a la situación. Y todo le apuntaba a un extraño sueño. _– Harry... ¿Eres tú?_

El joven levantó suavemente la cabeza, siendo notoria una cicatriz que parecía encendida por una luz rojiza en medio de su despeinada melena negra que no le daba ese aire de despreocupación que anteriormente ella había visto, sino la de un joven en agonía.

Hermione quiso abalanzarse sobre él y envolverlo entre sus brazos, decirle que todo va a estar bien, que pase lo que pase siempre contará con ella, incondicionalmente, por siempre. Y apenas dio un paso hacia adelante, con un nudo en la garganta aprisionándola y evitándole el habla, cuando Harry se movió abruptamente, arrinconándose más.

Huyéndole.

Rechazándola.

Dos lágrimas gruesas recorrieron las mejillas de la joven, quien no sabía ni cómo reaccionar o qué decir. No era desprecio lo que ella notaba en sus apagados ojos esmeraldas, sin vida, sino un algo indescifrable.

Quizá decepción.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta intentando lentamente acercarse más a él, pero Harry se alejó más de ella.

_– Harry... –_ musitó Hermione con la voz quebradiza _– ...Harry... ¿Qué hice mal?... ¿En qué te he lastimado? _

Harry aprisionó más sus piernas y arrimó la barbilla en sus rodillas, su mirada fija en un punto sobre el piso, aunque no se veía más que penumbras a su alrededor. Sino fuera por la luz de la varita de Hermione y la poca que ingresaba por las rejillas.

_– Tú... tú nunca lo harías – _le contestó taciturno _– No eres tú el problema._

_– _Pero, Harry... – Hermione se arrodilló a su lado con la intención de deslizar una mano por su cabello, sin embargo Harry se apartó más de ella.

_– ¡Aléjate! ¡No te me acerques! _

No era un reclamo sino una súplica.

Hermione se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus ojos. Inspiró un poco de aire y le mostró esa mirada desafiante y decidida.

**_–_** **¡No! –** le contestó firmemente **– ¡No me iré! **

Harry le miró desesperado y anhelante, sacudió la cabeza varias veces y empezó a murmurar quedito. Se remangó un poco la camisa gris, en vano, porque al instante la tela cayó volviendo a su forma anterior.

_– _¡Harry, por favor! – le recriminó Hermione apretando más la varita en su mano. Ella no podía permitir que Harry siguiera en ese estado de ánimo tan negativo y apagado.

_– ..._si sigues a mi lado_... _tú también_... –_ Harry ocultó su rostro entre la camisa gris, meciéndose levemente.

Hermione aprovechó que él no la miraba para acomodarse junto a él, sentándose en sus talones. Con mucho cuidado posó una mano en el brazo de Harry y lo aprisionó para hacerle notoria su presencia. Harry sobresaltó pero esta vez no hizo nada para alejarse.

_– _Yo también_... _– Hermione le dio la pauta para que él continuara. Harry levantó el rostro pero no se atrevía a mirarla.

_– ...morirás –_ finalizó él con voz temblorosa clavando los dientes en sus rodillas por medio del pantalón.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, meditando cada una de sus palabras, el motivo de su actitud.

_– _Estar contigo es **_mi _**decisión y ni tú ni nadie_... _

_– Pero debo alejarte de mí – _murmuró Harry débilmente, sin dejarla continuar hablando _–... mi madre murió para salvarme... también mi padre... Sirius ha muerto por mi culpa... y tú... en el salón... _

Harry se abrazó más y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La cicatriz de su frente no cesaba de emitir ese resplandor rojizo. Las lágrimas finalmente salieron a flote, a pesar de que Harry tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. La respiración se volvió rápida y ligera.

Harry volvió a emitir débilmente ese murmullo, y esta vez Hermione, por estar junto a él, le comprendió a la perfección el constante _«Debo estar solo»_ que se repetía, para convencerse a sí mismo.

Ella negó con la cabeza. No aceptaba, no podía aceptarlo.

_– _Nunca estarás solo – le contradijo Hermione, halándolo de la camisa, obligándolo a darle el rostro.

_– Si no te apartas de mí... también morirás –_ dijo Harry casi mecánicamente _– Todos los que me rodean tarde o temprano mueren... y también todos a quienes quiero... t.o.d.o.s... _

_– _No es por tu culpa – Hermione intentó sonreírle, transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad. Pero era una misión simplemente imposible.

_– Y no quiero... tú no... – _Harry se liberó del brazo de Hermione en un sólo movimiento _– ... no por mi culpa._

Hermione hubiese querido sacudirlo, hacerlo rabiar y que grite su frustración. Al menos luego de que explotara, insultara y maldijera sin sentido, se calmaría de a poco.

Pero esta situación no era la misma. No podía inducirlo más a ese estado emocional. Mientras más lo metiese dentro de esos negativos sentimientos más se hundiría en su propio abismo.

Y por más que ella le hablara, él parecía no reaccionar. ¿Cómo sacarlo de su depresión? Sus palabras no le llegaban, no lo alejaban de ese mundo oscuro. ¿Y qué es Hermione Granger sin argumentos? ¿Cómo actúa Hermione Granger cuando las palabras no le son necesarias?

La joven se mordió el labio inferior, sonriendo débilmente y suspirando con lentitud. Luego sacudió la cabeza, dejó cerca de ellos la varita aún iluminando tenuemente la habitación e hizo lo que mejor sabe hacer cuando no puede expresarse con palabras ante Harry.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Le dejó sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la profundidad de su cariño, le permitió escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Le dejó en claro que cada instante se aleja más la posibilidad de que ella se va a apartar de su vida.

Harry se sobresaltó e incluso forcejeó por apartarse de ella, pero parecía que Hermione había anulado cualquier escapatoria o rechazo que él osare a hacer, como si tuviese total conocimiento de sus acciones, de su forma de actuar.

_– No te librarás de mí – _murmuró Hermione acariciando su melena rebelde, intentando que el desorden de la misma sea el del Harry que ella vio en momentos anteriores. _– Nunca._

Se apartó brevemente de Harry para mirarlo al rostro, dispuesta a repetir sus palabras, pero no pudo emitir ni una sola sílaba. Harry le miraba nerviosamente, con el rostro enrojecido y sudoroso, como si fuese un chiquillo de 11 años descubierto en plena travesura.

De hecho Hermione sí había visto esa expresión anteriormente en el rostro de él, era la misma que tuvo cuando ella le abrazó por primera vez hace tantos años atrás.

_– _¿Qué ocurre?_ –_ le preguntó sonriéndole para intentar calmarlo _– _Harry, soy sólo yo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se remangó más las mangas de la extensa camisa, luego disimuladamente se apartó unos centímetros de ella y pareció interesado en la oscuridad que estaba a dos metros frente a él.

_– No lo sabes ¿Verdad? –_ indagó Harry temblorosamente.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar esas palabras. ¿Ella no sabía? ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¿De lo extraña que era la situación? ¿De cómo parecía que él cambiaba de personalidad como si fuese un traje?

_–_ Pues._.. _recuerdo que estaba en tu habitación_... _¡Sólo quería saber si estabas bien! – agregó de inmediato al último instante mientras desviaba sus ojos nerviosamente, intentando concentrarse en algo más que no sean los orbes de Harry, pero parecía que se hallaban encerrados en una mini bodega vacía y no existía nada más en qué concentrarse _–_ Y después_... _aparecimos en otro lado_... _y estabas diferente.

_– No –_ murmuró suavemente _– No me refiero a eso._

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, no de manera que denotaba que estaba enfadada, sino de esa forma que demuestra que cada una de esas palabras se clavaba en su mente dejando una profunda intriga.

_– Hermione – _le llamó Harry encarándola directamente, sus mejillas más encendidas y su voz más temblorosa _– Yo quiero decirte... yo quiero decirte... que... que... yo... _

Hermione sentía que su corazón latía con fiereza, acelerando el ritmo en cada palabra que Harry dudosamente soltaba. Ella sentía miedo hasta de respirar por si acaso eso era una causa de que Harry se acobarde y no quiera seguir hablando.

_–... yo... yo... –_ Harry bajó la mirada, declarando tácitamente que iba a callar. O al menos eso es lo que pensó Hermione. El joven inhaló una profunda cantidad de aire antes de soltar abruptamente _–... una profecía me une a Voldemort._

El nudo no se escapaba del pecho de Hermione. Extrañamente parecía que eso no era lo que iba a decirle Harry, sin embargo era algo también trascendental, y debía darle la importancia que le correspondía.

_– _Sí, Harry_... _lo descubrimos hace dos años_... _Pero la profecía se rompió, tú mismo...

_– ...se... se... rompió el registro... pero... yo... yo... yo s.é.. el... contenido –_ Harry se apartó más de ella, como si de pronto se hubiese convertido en un horrible monstruo y podría contaminarla – _... sólo Voldemort o yo... uno morirá a manos del otro._

Y cerró los ojos, no queriendo ver, no deseando ver la reacción de Hermione. Quiso taparse los oídos para ni siquiera escucharla. Seguro que ahora ella le despreciará. Lo verá tal como lo que se va a convertir: en un infeliz asesino, en un ser miserable que no le bastó con haber nacido y desgraciado la existencia de quienes lo rodeaban.

El miedo recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, el desprecio casi lo abrazaba con su corriente helada y llena de desolación. Ya se lo había dicho y ahora asumiría las consecuencias. No más Hermione en su existencia, adiós a sus abrazos y su preocupación, a su lealtad incondicional y a su sonrisa de satisfacción. Los Dursley tenían razón. Siempre la tuvieron. Él sólo era un infeliz que no debió haber nacido, y ahora los que lo rodean iban a pagar el precio de su crimen.

Se levantó abruptamente haciendo sobresaltar a la joven.

_– Adiós Hermione, y nunca jamás te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino._

Y comenzó a correr hacia la oscuridad, hacia la nada. Hermione tardó unos segundos en lograr que su cuerpo reaccionara y se levantó, tomando su varita, dispuesta a seguirle y encontrarle.

No era justo lo que él hacía. No le había permitido hablar y esto Hermione no se lo podía aguantar. Él la necesita tanto como ella lo necesita a él. Sino, entonces sería falso ese vínculo que ambos tienen.

**_– ¡Harry! – _**gritó indignada, conteniendo enormemente las ganas de echarse a llorar aunque aún no sabía si era de la rabia de que él se marchara o por lo que él le acababa de confesar, por lo que le había mantenido oculto desde hace ya casi dos años. ¿Acaso él ya no confiaba en ella?

Hermione comenzó a correr con la varita iluminando su camino y apenas había avanzado un trayecto cuando sintió un brazo halarla, obligándola a regresar sus pasos de una forma un tanto brusca.

Por impulso Hermione quiso bofetear a quien sea que se haya atrevido a detenerla en esos instantes, pero se detuvo a escasos milímetros de la mejilla de su nuevo acompañante cuando descubrió detrás del cristal de unas gafas a esos ojos verdes llenos de profunda curiosidad anhelosos de hallar misterios por descubrir.

La habitación se iluminó repentinamente, las paredes eran blancas en lo poco que se podía distinguir entre los anaqueles llenos de libros de todas clases, tamaños y grosor. Parecían que eso era lo que formaban las paredes, e incluso llegaban rozando amenazadoramente al techo.

Y frente a ella, aun sosteniéndola del brazo, estaba su enigmático amigo Harry Potter con una camisa amarilla y jeans negros apenas cubiertos por un mandil blanco.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¡Muchas gracias! Nuevamente les agradezco la espera por la demora, deseo, de corazón, no decepcionarles. Y prometo (mi eterna promesa que he de cumplir) que voy a demorar menos, mucho menos en actualizar.

No se contesta ;_; por políticas, pero leo los mensajes, en serio. Ojalá salga pronto esa situación y entonces les responderé como es debido.

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora _Joan K. Rowling_, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué n_n) Y ahora les dejo con un interesante hecho sucedido en El Cáliz de Fuego: _Hermione y su actuación frente a Harry y las veelas._ Por ahí leí que el verdadero amor hace que a los hombres no le afecten las _veelas_, por eso a Arthur Weasley (felizmente casado con Molly) ni siquiera se deja impresionar por ellas. Y a Harry deja de afectarle cuando Hermione le toca (mentalidad shipper, dicho por centésima vez en mi vida, no esperen más)

_Las veelas se pusieron a bailar, y la mente de Harry se quedó totalmente en blanco, sólo ocupada por una suerte de dicha. En ese momento, lo único que en el mundo merecía la pena era seguir viendo a las veelas; porque, si ellas dejaban de bailar, ocurrirían cosas terribles..._

_A medida que las veelas aumentaban la velocidad de su danza, unos pensamientos desenfrenados, aún indefinidos, se iban apoderando de la aturdida mente de Harry. Quería hacer algo muy impresionante, y tenía que ser en aquel mismo instante. Saltar desde la tribuna al estadio parecía una buena idea... pero ¿sería suficiente?_

**_– Harry, ¿qué haces? – le llegó la voz de Hermione desde muy lejos._**

_Cesó la música. Harry cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Se había levantado del asiento, y tenía un pie sobre la pared de la tribuna principal. A su lado, Ron permanecía inmóvil, en la postura que habría adoptado si hubiera pretendido saltar desde un trampolín._

_El estadio se sumió en gritos de protesta. La multitud no quería que las veelas se fueran, y lo mismo le pasaba a Harry. Por supuesto, apoyaría a Bulgaria, y apenas acertaba a comprender qué hacía en su pecho aquel trébol grande y verde. Ron, mientras tanto, hacía trizas, sin darse cuenta, los tréboles de su sombrero. El señor Weasley, sonriendo, se inclinó hacia él para quitárselo de las manos._

_– Lamentarás haberlos roto en cuanto veas a las mascotas de Irlanda – le dijo._

_– ¿Eh? – musitó Ron, mirando con la boca abierta a las __veelas, que acababan de alinearse a un lado del terreno de juego._

**_Hermione chasqueó fuerte la lengua y tiró de Harry para que se volviera a sentar._**

_– ¡Lo que hay que ver! – exclamó. _

_ (Cap. 8 Los mundiales de quidditch. Pág. 98–99)_

* * *

_Los leprechauns, que se habían elevado en el aire, enojados como un enjambre de avispas cuando Mullet había sufrido la falta, se apresuraron en aquel momento a formar las palabras: «¡JA, JA, JA!» Las veelas, al otro lado del campo, se pusieron de pie de un salto, agitaron de enfado sus melenas y volvieron a bailar. _

_Todos a una, los chicos Weasley y Harry se metieron los dedos en los oídos; pero **Hermione, que no se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo, no tardó en tirar a Harry del brazo.** Él se volvió hacia ella, y Hermione, con un gesto de impaciencia, le quitó los dedos de las orejas. _

_– ¡Fíjate en el árbitro! – le dijo **riéndose**. _

_Harry miró el terreno de juego. Hasán Mustafá había aterrizado justo delante de las veelas y se comportaba de una manera muy extraña: flexionaba los músculos y se atusaba nerviosamente el bigote. _

_– ¡No, esto sí que no! – dijo Ludo Bagman, aunque parecía que le hacía mucha gracia –. ¡Por favor, que alguien le dé una palmada al árbitro! _

_Un medimago cruzó a toda prisa el campo, tapándose los oídos con los dedos, y le dio una patada a Mustafá en la espinilla. Mustafá volvió en sí. Harry, mirando por los omniculares, advirtió que parecía muy embarazado y que les estaba gritando a las veelas, que habían dejado de bailar y adoptaban ademanes rebeldes. _

_ (Cap. 8 Los mundiales de quidditch. Pág. 104–105)_


	4. Inteligencia

**Capítulo 04: Inteligencia**

* * *

Hermione parpadeó algunas veces, bajando la mano en el trayecto y sintiendo que la cabeza iba a estallarle en cualquier instante.

_– ¿Harry? – _indagó temblorosa y se echó a los brazos de su amigo, rodeándolo con fuerza y dejando que las lágrimas empaparan el mandil blanco y la camisa amarilla _– ¿Por qué... ¡Por qué te fuiste así! _

No pudo seguir regañándole, las palabras se agolparon en su mente, no sabiendo si sentirse aliviada de verlo nuevamente o preocupada por hacerle entender, por intentar hacerle comprender que ella **nunca** se apartará de su lado. ¿Cuándo lo aceptará el cabeza dura de su amigo?

_– _Básicamente no fui yo el que se alejó de ti de esa enigmática manera – expresó el joven sobándose la barbilla lentamente, como si analizara la situación desde todo posible punto de vista – Puede que las emociones de baja autoestima, desconfianza no declarada, miedo al rechazo directo, provocó que se apartara abruptamente de tu camino.

Hermione le soltó lentamente. Le parecía extraño escuchar a Harry hablar de sí mismo como si fuese una tercera persona. Y más aún, con esa forma tan formal que simplemente le recordaba a una clase de Aritmancia, y por supuesto le fascinaba. Aunque no era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Harry de esta forma. Era lo típico de él cuando ambos se envolvían en un enigma, dispuesto a resolverlo a como dé lugar.

_– _¿Desde cuándo te autoanalizas de esa forma? – indagó ella notablemente confundida, pasando el dorso de su mano por sus castaños ojos brillantes.

_– _El ser humano siempre está en constante autocrítica, aunque es de necios no saber escucharse – respondió Harry y de inmediato desvió la conversación a un enigma que parecía simplemente fascinarlo – Más baja a pesar de la edad, contextura delgada, cabello desordenado...

Instintivamente Hermione se pasó una mano por sus mechones castaños mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

_– _¿Qué te ocurre ahora? ¿Te dio por tomarme por objeto de investigación? ¿O estás criticando mi apariencia física?

_– _Sorprendentemente intuitiva y en la mayor parte de los casos apegada a la verdad – Harry sonrió, como si descubriese que la fórmula del brebaje de mayor relevancia para el mundo mágico estuviese frente a él – Carácter firme, mirada decidida y semblante moldeable de acuerdo a las circunstancias.

_– _No te pedí que me describieras. Por todos los cielos, Harry ¡Yo preocupándome por ti y me vienes con estas bromas de mal gusto. ¡Pensé que estabas mal! Pero ahora que te veo...

_–_ Aún con la mente un poco cerrada al más allá. Perfecta armonía entre la realidad y la fantasía. Sin duda alguna no eres como todas las demás, Hermione Granger.

_– _Actualiza esto en tu base de datos: Todos los seres humanos somos diferentes, en especial en carácter y personalidad, y en ello influye el entorno en que la persona fue educada y la forma en que adquirió sus propias experiencias.

Harry pareció ignorarla. Un _algo_ más importante no le permitía entablar el contacto familiar que siempre solía tener con ella. Era como si quería descubrir la teoría perfecta que sustentara que la tierra es redonda y que los muggles que jamás se percatarán (o aceptarán) de la presencia mágica son los tercamente cerrados a la magia o los que les tienen terror a lo sobrenatural.

_–_ Esto simplemente se va de toda lógica – negó con la cabeza, pareciendo darse por vencido. Pero en su rostro aún se reflejaba una clara determinación de descubrir el enigma de su vida. Sino, no sería digno del intelectual Harry Potter.

_– _¿A qué estamos jugando? – indagó impaciente Hermione. Y esa tonalidad en su voz, más el cruce de sus manos y sus ojos entrecerrados, fue una sensación que sacudió el ser de Harry. Un impulso extraño a no quererla ver en esa forma.

_– _Bien, comenzamos a explicar todo, señorita Granger – mientras comenzaba a hablar, apareció de la nada un escritorio con un montón de carpetas de diferentes colores. – Básicamente soy Harry Potter, o mejor expresado, soy una parte de él.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Hermione disminuyó notablemente. Harry sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él sería quien le entregaría respuestas concretas, aunque es indispensable para él que ella se entere, porque así podría complementar sus ideas, como siempre lo hacen, y llegar a una conclusión final.

_–_ ¿Algo así como su parte intelectual?

_– _Exacto. Si fuese profesor te daría cincuenta puntos – Harry tomó una de las carpetas y abrió su contenido. – Estos son los recuerdos de Harry James Potter Evans debidamente documentados por emociones, situaciones y cuestiones pendientes. Y créeme que si Harry se diera un poco de tiempo para analizar, este asunto hace rato hubiese terminado. –

_– _¿Qué asunto? – indagó directamente Hermione, ansiosa cada vez más por información.

_– _El asunto Hermione Granger – dijo el joven secamente, como si le comentara del complejo examen de Pociones que tendrían al siguiente día – Aunque hay tantas situaciones en la vida de Harry que provocan que encima a este caso se sobrepongan más y más cosas.

Señaló con un dedo la última carpeta, que era de las más gruesas, y la más aplastada al mismo tiempo, con el borde resaltado en alto relieve el nombre de la intrusa mental. En el borde de los demás folios se leían caracteres en conjunto como _'La Cámara de los Secretos: Archivo Cerrado'_ _'Pruebas del Torneo de los Tres Magos: Archivo Cerrado' 'La muerte de Sirius Black: asimilado en un 75%, caso aún abierto' 'Chang y su influencia: Cerrado y sin posibilidad alguna (y sin ganas) de que se reabra' 'Quidditch, Pasión Eterna de un jugador, Posiblemente abierto por siempre'_

Y encima de todas esas carpetas estaba abierta de par en par una que tenía en caracteres grandes la palabra **PROFECÍA**.

Hermione cerró los ojos, recordando brevemente las anteriores palabras del joven envuelto en la depresión.

_– _¿Por qué me lo ocultaste tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

_–_ Excelente pregunta – admitió el joven sacándose los lentes y limpiándolos al instante en que seguía hablando – Hay actitudes de Harry que simplemente se escapan de mi terreno.

Ello podría ser una conversación sin final. Y Hermione simplemente no quería perder tiempo: no cuando su prioridad era ayudar, de cualquier manera, a Harry.

_–_ Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿El _Harry Completo_?

El joven se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como ordenando con exactitud las palabras para no confundir a la joven.

_–_ Físicamente se podría decir que ambos están acostados en la habitación, envueltos en un profundo sueño – Hermione asintió de inmediato, declarando en silencio que comprendía cada detalle que el intelectual joven le expresaba – Mentalmente estás aquí, entablando conversación con una de sus partes. Y el Harry que buscas_..._ Bueno, si lo hallas me avisas. Aunque es un riesgo que sigas indagando cada vez más en su mente. Te puedes hallar con _algo_ desagradable.

_–_ Todos tenemos defectos – expresó Hermione con firmeza – Y si Harry ha soportado los míos a tal punto de aguantarme por tantos años lo menos que puedo hacer es ser recíproca en ese sentimiento.

Harry la miró simplemente encantado. Era como si le dieran de regalo la más hermosa snitch que existiera en el mundo mágico.

_–_ Y si Harry Potter te amara, ¿Estarías dispuesta a devolver ese sentimiento?

_–_ ¡Yo amo a Harry! – declaró Hermione con firmeza.

_–_ Pero me refiero a un amor **_más _**profundo. No al amor fraternal como el que sientes por Ron o Neville – Harry envolvió sus manos y apoyó en el dorso de ambos su barbilla mientras acomodaba sus codos en la base de la mesa – Un amor que se transmite en la mirada. Que veas a Harry Potter como alguna vez viste a Viktor Krum.

Hermione bajó la mirada. El corazón le latía con fuerza y la mente se le nubló sin poder darle una respuesta clara.

Y el entusiasmo de Harry en sus actuales investigaciones bajó considerablemente. Por instantes su camisa brillaba y perdía tonalidad hasta volverse tan plateada como la sangre de los unicornios.

_–_ Esto... es algo que altera todo... incluso a mí – observó sonriendo forzosamente mientras se concentraba en que el color de su camisa no se perdiera – Bueno, nos preocuparemos en el punto claro de la situación: Debes salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada con los ojos claramente abiertos del pánico y la desesperación.

_–_ Pero me dijiste que Harry_..._ ¡Que debía hallarlo! Puede necesitarme.

_– _Hay cosas que increíblemente aún no descubres – observó el joven arreglándose su traje blanco y su camisa amarilla. Alzó las manos hacia las carpetas y los estantes de libros, haciéndolos desaparecer en un dos por tres dejando ver las blancas paredes por todas partes – Y no me malinterpretes. Lamento decirlo, pero jamás dije que tenías que encontrar a Harry.

_–_ Pero yo quiero hallarlo. **Tengo** que hallarlo – Hermione adquirió de inmediato su semblante de _'A mí no me vas a detener ni aunque me avientes al mundo encima'_

_– _Bueno, mi trabajo es ser seco, directo y cortante – replicó el joven cruzándose de brazos, aunque se le notaba incómodo ante la situación – Así que actuaré como tal: Harry Potter no quiere que lo encuentres. Él no te quiere en su vida.

Hermione bufó irritada y apretó los puños.

_–_ ¡Que me lo diga en la cara! – replicó enfadada – ¡Que me diga de frente que no me quiere ver más! ¡Y ya veremos si podrá librarse de mí!

_– _Trata de ser analítica – expresó el joven ordenando (en vano) su melena azabache – Ya sabes el contenido de la profecía, así que ya deberías saber el por qué él no te quiere cerca.

_–_ ¿Y qué se cree? ¿Que soy un objeto que puede desechar a su antojo? – Hermione se volvió hacia las paredes, como buscando la puerta que la sacara de esa habitación y lo llevara directamente a su amigo para decirle todas esas verdades en el rostro.

_–_ Hermione... En otras circunstancias (Y mucho batallé en todo este tiempo, pero como ya te dije antes, simplemente él no quiere escuchar) te ayudaría incluso a encontrarlo. Pero no ahora. Ya es demasiado tarde.

_– _¿Tarde? ¿Tarde para qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué más me ocultas?

_–_ No tienes ni siquiera la más remota idea de la mitad de las cosas que no puedo confesarte – le dijo mientras dibujaba algo con sus manos, un algo que comenzaba a adquirir forma y se transformaba en un gráfico en forma de holograma con unas zonas coloridas – Veamos_..._ Has pasado por su estado alegre y por el depresivo. Te encuentras en el tercer nivel y deberías regresar (ignorando por supuesto a todo lo que halles) y será cuestión de pocos de segundos para que tu cuerpo se reconecte con tu mente y asumas que esto jamás sucedió.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y a regañadientes se acercó al extraño gráfico que el joven le mostraba. Veía los colores púrpura, gris, amarillo, verde, negro y rojo adueñarse de una zona específica. Sería una imagen equilibrada sino fuera porque la mayor parte lo llenaba el negro equilibrado con el rojo.

Hermione se percató que encima de esas delgadas zonas de colores el verde era el más grueso comparado con el amarillo y púrpura, pareciendo ser también la capa protectora de todas las demás. El gris era casi el doble del verde (Aún así entre los más delgados si se compara con el negro o rojo)

_–_ Debes seguir de largo por el lado izquierdo – le dijo el joven señalándole la respectiva zona al deslizar sus dedos por el lado gris trazando un camino por el lado púrpura – Te hallarás la zona oscura, luego aparecerás en la habitación y finalmente tendrás la sensación de que despiertas de un sueño. Comenzarás tu vida lejos de la existencia de Harry Potter, te graduarás con las mejores notas, tendrás el trabajo que siempre deseaste, te casarás con un excelente hombre que te amará y respetará, tendrás hijos si lo deseas y te olvidarás de que alguna vez conociste a un chico que fue denominado _el–niño–que–vivió._

_–_ A la izquierda ¿No? – dijo Hermione, ignorando extraordinariamente todo el discurso que le joven le había entregado por el simple hecho de siquiera mencionar que sus destinos estaban separados.

_– _Así es, Hermione – y le miró con intensidad y nostalgia, como si le doliera dejarla ir – Fue un gusto haberte conocido.

_–_ Me conoces menos de lo que pensabas – declaró Hermione corriendo de inmediato hacia el lado derecho de la habitación.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Luego de lo sucedido en los últimos tiempos, respecto a mi shipper e ideales… sólo tengo algo que decirles: Sigo fiel a mis creencias. Harry y _su querida _Hermione son complementos.

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora _Joan K. Rowling_, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué n_n)

He aquí algo interesante, aunque me duele lo sucedido con Harry y cierta pelirroja, pero hay algo que es interesante (sí, sigo leyendo entre líneas, haciendo caso a lo _psicótico_ – y nótese el sarcasmo – que está impregnado en mi ser)

Antes que nada SPOILER Sexto Libro:

* * *

_– Ginny, escucha...– _ dijo muy calmadamente, cuando el ruido de las conversaciones creció alto alrededor de ellos y la gente empezó a levantarse. _– No puedo estar relacionado contigo por más tiempo. Tenemos que parar de vernos. No podemos estar juntos._

Ella dijo, con una extrañamente retorcida sonrisa: _– Es por algún tipo de estúpida y noble razón, ¿no es así? _

_– Ha sido como... como otro mundo, estas últimas semanas contigo – _ dijo Harry _– Pero no puedo... no podemos... tengo cosas que hacer solo ahora. _

Ella no lloró, simplemente lo miró.

_– Voldemort usa a la gente que está cerca de sus enemigos. Ya te ha usado una vez como cebo, y fue sólo porque eras la hermana de mi mejor amigo. Piensa en cuánto peligro estarás si seguimos con esto. Él lo sabrá, lo averiguará. Intentará llegar a mí a través de ti _

_– ¿Y qué pasa si no me importa?– _ dijo Ginny fieramente.

_– A mí me importa – _ dijo Harry _– ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si este fuera tu funeral... y fuera mi culpa...? _

Ella apartó su vista, mirando hacia el lago.

_– Realmente nunca paraste de gustarme – _ dijo _– No, de verdad. Siempre esperé... **Hermione me dijo** que siguiera con mi vida, quizás salir con otra gente, relajarme un poco a tu alrededor, porque yo no solía hablar delante de ti, ¿te acuerdas? **Y ella pensó** que me podrías notar un poco más si yo era más... yo misma._

_– **Chica inteligente, esa Hermione** – _ dijo Harry, intentando sonreír.

* * *

¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione con todo esto? ¿Eh? Ginny pudo haber omitido el nombre de ella, decir que le aconsejaron tal cosa y punto. Podría ser un enigma sobre quien le aconsejara esto. ¡Pero no! Y más que nada esto me recuerda claramente a cuando Harry terminó su relación con Cho en _"Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix"_

* * *

_– ¿Estas Bien? No te habrá peguntado nada la Profesora Umbridge sobre el ED ¿verdad?_

_– No, no – respondió Cho. – No, era solo que…, bueno, solo quería decirte… Harry, que jamás pensé que Marieta iba a ser una Soplona…_

_– Sí – dijo Harry_

_– En el fondo es una persona encantadora – comento Cho– Pero cometió un Error…_

_Harry la miro sin dar Crédito a lo que decía – ¡¿Una persona encantadora que cometió un Error?! ¡Pero, si nos ha traicionado a Todos, incluida Tu!._

_– Bueno no nos ha paso nada ¿Verdad?– Repico Cho suplicante– Es que su madre trabaja para el ministerio y ella le resulta muy difícil…_

_– ¡El padre de Ron también trabaja para el Ministerio y por si no lo habías notado, el no lleva escrito SOPLON en la Cara! Dijo Harry Furioso._

_– Eso no ha estado nada bien de parte de **Hermione Granger**, debió decirnos que había embrujado la lista… opino Cho con Dureza._

_– Pues **yo creo que fue una idea excelente**. Respondió Harry con frialdad, Cho se ruborizo y se le pusieron los Ojos Brillantes._

_– ¡Ah, si, se me Olvidaba! Claro, si fue idea de **TU QUERIDA HERMIONE**…_

_– No te pongas a llorar otra vez – la previno Harry._

_– ¡No iba a ponerme a llorar! – Gritó Cho._

_– Bueno esta bien, ya tengo bastantes Problemas._

_– ¡Pues ve y ocúpate de ellos!– Le espetó Cho furiosa y se alejó._

* * *

La sombra de Hermione presente en las dos veces que Harry ha terminado una relación de pareja. Además es interesante que en su batalla final Hermione es quien le va a seguir y no _el amor de su vida._ ¡La psicótica ha hablado!

¡Respecto a los mensajes alentadores, vaya que han sido mi vitamina! Estoy trabajando en otros proyectos más de Harry Potter (_No se librarán de mí fácilmente_ – risa maquiavélica – _y les tengo muchas sorpresas más_ – más risa maquiavélica – _pobre de los personajes_) y sigo continuando con los demás ficts, así que pronto actualizaciones. Sobre lo que me hacen sentir con cada mensaje no tengo palabras suficientes para agradecerles cada uno de los comentarios, diferentes entre sí pero con la misma capacidad de dejarme una sonrisa inmensa que muchos hasta creen que me han propuesto matrimonio y por eso con mi felicidad radiante.

De forma general espero intrigarlos más. Que se cuiden a montón y gracias por leer.


	5. Valor

**Capítulo 05: Valor**

* * *

Y entonces fue cuando corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho en toda su existencia.

Temía terriblemente que esa parte intelectual de Harry la detuviera e intentara meterle en la cabeza pesados argumentos lógicos que ella simplemente no asimilaría. No le apetecía perder tiempo con él, no cuando su prioridad estaba totalmente despejada: Hablar con Harry Potter, el joven con el cual convive en un mágico castillo de un mundo oculto para la mayor parte de la humanidad.

Hermione Granger es también cabeza dura cuando se lo propone. Es una de las mejores cosas que aprendió de su profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras de quinto año, aunque esté mal que ella afirme que Harry es profesor, como si él hubiese sido el mentalizador de la idea, cuando fue ella misma la causante de esa experiencia.

_– Pequeña tramposa – _escuchó a lo lejos sintiendo también al joven perseguirla a como dé lugar. Lastimosamente este Harry tenía la condición física del original, por ello la velocidad de sus pasos acortaban cada vez más amenazadoramente la distancia, además que ayudaban mucho las largas piernas del joven (por ello él es más alto que ella)

Claro que la condición física de Hermione no estaba mal. Después de las innumerables maratones en las que se vio involucrada en una carrera en contra del tiempo, la muerte y la injusticia, no se podía esperar más.

Pero por Merlín que _Harry intelectual_ ya mismo la alcanzaba, y eso no le agradaba.

_– _¡Detente ahí! – le ordenó el joven con fiereza y firmeza al mismo tiempo – ¡Estás invadiendo en cuestiones que no te pertenecen!

¡Sí, claro! Y Hermione estará feliz de hacerle caso.

_– _Anda conociéndome – le replicó Hermione como podía, apenas mirando sobre su hombro – Harry está entre mis prioridades y nada ni nadie me hará cambiar de parecer.

Apenas había terminado de decir la frase cuando de un rápido movimiento sintió cómo una ráfaga verde la envolvía con fuerza. Hermione sintió, literalmente hablando, que caía en un abismo sin fin. El intelectual la había atrapado y entonces la obligaría a irse de su mente.

¡Pero que Merlín ampare a Harry! ¡Apenas despierten, ya le escuchará!

_– _No te entrometas en este asunto – escuchó la voz del intelectual en solemne tono, intentando sonar normal aunque le faltara la respiración.

_– _Lo siento – expresó otra voz masculina, con notable firmeza y serenidad, haciendo sobresaltar a Hermione de la impresión – Estás en **MI** área y aquí se hace lo que yo quiera.

_– _Concepto errado. – el otro en su ya conocida forma de hablar le contradijo – Esto no es un terreno lleno de edificios en los cuales cada emoción o virtud ocupa un espacio físico. Somos simplemente parte...

_–_ Blah, blah, blah... Y aún te preguntas cómo es que no te escuchan – el abrazo se hizo más firme en Hermione – Y esto **YA **deberías saberlo: Estoy para defenderla, aún arriesgando mi propia existencia, aún _yéndome en mi propia contra_.

Hermione se apartó ligeramente, descubriendo entonces que estaba arrimada a una camisa verde, que sinceramente hacían una perfecta combinación con las esmeraldas que eran los orbes de semblante firme y decidido que ahora tenía Harry.

Por impulso, y como es cada vez que ella se hallaba en una situación similar a la actual, Hermione le abrazó con fuerza, encantada de volver a sentir una parte de Harry, de esas que echaba tanto de menos. Después de todo, fue él (esa esencia pura de la principal virtud de la casa de los leones) quien la involucró en el emocionante mundo de las aventuras y el enfrentamiento en contra del mismo destino.

_– _Hermione... sé racional. Debes salir pronto de aquí.

Hermione se volvió hacia la parte intelectual de Harry y lo veía como si estuviese detenido por una muralla tan transparente como el cristal pero al mismo tiempo tan dura como el acero.

_– _Yo la defenderé – declaró el _otro Harry_ con más decisión y determinación en su forma de hablar – A como dé lugar.

_– _Incluso de Harry mismo, ya lo dijiste. Y será mejor que firmes tus palabras. ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que ella puede encontrar más adelante! ¡Hemos debatido montones de veces sobre el asunto!

_– _Pues vaya forma la de debatir la tuya. Siempre tan seco y cortante. – Harry, el joven valiente dispuesto a defenderla a capa y espada, señaló al otro en clara muestra de acusación – ¡Tú fuiste parte de los que no la querían!

El otro atinó a esquivarle la mirada, no sintiéndose capaz de enfrentar a Hermione luego de que se enterara de esa realidad. Porque él era inteligencia, pero también era verdad. Era esa insistente parte de su mente que intentaba hacer razonar a Harry, y la parte que descubrió que Harry prestaba una ligera atención a lo que decía cuando le rememoraba el tono de su amiga Hermione.

Él era muchas cosas que Hermione no sabía.

_– _Es verdad – declaró con firmeza, claramente midiendo cada una de sus palabras – Pero no lo entiendes. Nunca lo entenderás.

_– _¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry exasperado – ¿Porque **no** **soy tan inteligente **como tú?

El otro atinó a sonreír irónicamente.

_– _¡No! No lo comprenderás porque es algo que ni yo mismo aun comprendo – reflexionó el joven arreglándose la bata blanca y acomodándose los lentes – No la entiendo a ella, no te entiendo a ti, no entiendo a esa otra parte. Lo único que siempre quiero es que Harry tenga más raciocinio que impulso – Se volvió entonces hacia su mundo intelectual, de enigmas por resolver, echándole antes una mirada a la joven Granger – Buena suerte en tu búsqueda hacia Harry, a ver si consigues algo productivo.

La joven se tomó las sienes con ambas manos mientras su frente, cubierta de castañas ondas, reposaba en la camisa verde del mago quien constantemente le acariciaba la nuca como clara señal de tranquilizarla.

Fue en este preciso instante en que Hermione, luego de exhalar una gran cantidad de aire, se dejó llevar por la sensación de caricias en su nuca, comenzando a llenarse de una extraña paz...

La actitud de Harry, en este caso, no era nueva. Siempre lo hacía cuando buscaba tranquilizarla. Parecía que Harry, de casualidad, le encontró su punto de calma. Lo hizo en algunas ocasiones luego de pasar aventuras en el Bosque Prohibido entre licántropos, gigantes, centauros y otro tipo de bestias, de esas que le agradan a Hagrid y de las que hacen que la piel se le erice de tan sólo imaginarlas cerca.

No obstante este gesto de parte de Harry no se había dado desde hace algunos meses atrás. Y quizá sea eso lo que dejaba a Hermione en este estado de nostalgia mezclada con inquietud. O quizá sea que ya extrañaba algún acercamiento con Harry de cualquier índole.

Últimamente él se estaba alejando de ella y de Ron. De una manera sutil en unos casos (como cuando le esquivaba la mirada y evitaba hablarle lo más posible) y en otras un poco brusco, frío y hasta cortante, (como cuando se negó rotundamente pasar las vacaciones de Navidad fuera del Colegio)

Y ahora, cuando la pieza caía en el rompecabezas, todo estaba armado.

Harry los quería fuera de su existencia a causa de una maldita profecía.

Hermione sintió que los ojos le picaban, seguro de las lágrimas que querían escapar de su prisión castaña. Pero no era el momento de soltar una sola siquiera. No cuando tiene otras cosas prioritarias pendientes.

_– __¿Estás bien? –_ susurró el joven con cuidado, como si hasta sus palabras la lastimasen.

Hermione asintió, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Y no era necesario que sus ojos captaran a Harry en ese estado. Muchas veces lo ha visto, y la esencia de su actitud protectora la conserva en lo profundo de su corazón, junto a otros recuerdos importantes.

_– _No tienes la remota idea de lo mucho que me moría de ganas por tenerte aquí – admitió Harry posando sus manos en cada hombro de ella y observando cada detalle de su rostro sonrojado y con gotitas de sudor.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo de manera inconsciente, de esa forma que ella siempre hace cuando lo que escucha adquiere un sentido tan ambiguo. ¿Él se refería a tenerla entre sus brazos? ¿O acaso a que ella, de una u otra manera, llegara a su mente?

_– _¡Cielos! – siguió hablando Harry con una sonrisa genuina. Ella le miró por impulso y fue cuando el impacto de sus ojos verdes la estremecieron intensamente, porque los orbes parecían brillar más, o quizá sea la ausencia de los lentes lo que resalta el color esmeralda de los mismos – Esto tiene que ser un verdadero milagro.

_– _O un accidente – comentó Hermione bajando ligeramente la mirada, descubriendo en la barbilla del joven unos raspones que se extendían débilmente a lo largo del rostro y del cuello. Pero ninguna de esas marcas resaltaba tanto (por su tamaño) como la que tiene en forma de rayo en la frente. Y la cicatriz ni destellaba ni era rojiza. Sólo formaba parte de su rostro como muestra de un fatal pasado, nada más. Hermione estuvo más segura que nunca de que tenía frente a sí al Harry aventurero y valiente, que en centenares de ocasiones la protegía del peligro incluso utilizando su propio cuerpo.

_– _Lo que sea – él no se atrevió a contradecirla – Lo importante es que estás aquí. Y tienes que ayudarme.

La última frase estuvo tan llena de súplica y ansiedad que preocupó de inmediato a Hermione.

_– _No entiendo – admitió ella apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio inferior – Tienes una mezcla de emociones. Me pides que no te abandone, que nunca más me acerque a ti, me dices que salga de tu mente (como si yo hubiese venido a propósito) y ahora que me necesitas aquí –

El otro sonrió con ironía y extrañeza.

_– _Bienvenido a mi mundo de conflictos, Hermione – le dio como única respuesta.

La joven le dio una mirada de preocupación y, dejándose de morder el labio inferior, deslizó una mano por los azabaches y desordenados cabellos, principal característica en todas sus personalidades hasta ahora conocidas.

_– _¿Desde cuándo estás así? – indagó ella con suavidad. Por una parte sentía que ahora el joven estaba más accesible, y que no hacía falta nada más que suavidad para que él le confesara absolutamente todo lo que sucedía, o al menos lo que ha deducido.

_– _Desde hace casi dos años – le respondió amargamente, y el color verde de su camisa comenzó a perder color.

_– _¿Por qué sucede esto? – preguntó Hermione posando una mano en su pecho, en el lado izquierdo, señalando al mismo tiempo su vestimenta descoloriéndose.

_– ¡Demonios! – _masculló irritado e inspiró profundamente, controlando sus propias emociones al posar una mano en donde ella tenía – No te preocupes... No pienso desaparecer. No creo desaparecer, al menos no completamente. Aún me necesita.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando el acontecimiento con sus palabras y enlazándolos.

_– _¿Depresión? – expresó llevándose el índice y pulgar de su mano libre a la barbilla – Si te dejas llevar por ella... ¿La zona gris aumentará?

_– _Veinte puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione sonrió, pero de manera breve. De inmediato recordó el gráfico de colores que había visto con anterioridad.

_– _¿Qué emoción es la negra? ¿Y la roja?

Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, el joven le esquivó la mirada.

_– _Bien... Hermione... lo que sucede...

_– _Confías en mí ¿Verdad? – Hermione hizo más firme el contacto de su mano en donde estaba el corazón del joven – Puedes decirme todo –

_– _A ti te confiaría hasta mi vida, Hermione – admitió el joven – Eres una parte tan importante de mí... que tengo miedo que un día te aterres de lo que soy y te alejes de mí.

_– _Pues métetelo en la cabeza – Hermione le tomó una mejilla – No me voy a alejar de ti. ¡Nunca! ¡Ni aunque tú lo quisieras!

_– _Sí, me he dado cuenta – dijo él con una semi–sonrisa – Has sido muy terca ¿No?

Hermione recordó entonces cómo constantemente Harry la evitaba, y a tanta perseverancia de ella, él cedía y volvía a ella, (como cuando le hizo caso y se mantuvo tranquilo en las clases de Pociones) aunque luego quisiera distanciarse nuevamente (se marchó dejándola a solas con Ron antes de que el pelirrojo se fuera a reunirse con su familia)

_– _Alguien me enseñó sobre _terquedad _– le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa – La suficiente para ser su complemento.

Sus dos manos viajaron suavemente por sus brazos hasta llegar a las manos de él, y las aprisionó entre las de ella.

_– _Y dime... ¿Qué son esas emociones?

_– _Pues.. se debe a que Harry – sonrió irónico al decir el nombre del joven mago, cuando él es una parte del mismo – Él tiene la _teoría_ de que para enfrentarse a Voldemort, debe controlar o incluso eliminar todas las emociones que le sean desfavorables en la batalla.

_– _Pero... – balbuceó Hermione – Eso... implica...

_– _Pues eso mismo le dice su mente, (ese tipo que te venía persiguiendo) que eliminar sus emociones trastornará su personalidad y esencia. Si le domina el gris será un ser depresivo, con constantes temores. Si se deja dominar por su lado púrpura será un ser completamente feliz, sin preocupaciones pero al mismo tiempo que no sabrá asumir sus responsabilidades. Y así con las siguientes características personales.

_– _Tiene que mantener un equilibrio entre una emoción y otra, y saber darle prioridad a todo.

Los ojos verdes se volvieron repentinamente hacia ella.

_– _También eso dijo su estado intelectual – le comentó un tanto asombrado – Pero bueno, ya sabemos que Harry precisamente no se la pasa escuchando a la voz de la razón. Si no hace rato que, en conjunto, hubiésemos hecho un montón de cambios en su vida.

_– _Y Harry quiere sólo tener como única emoción...

_– _Odio, desprecio, indiferencia – le respondió el otro – Claro que se ha encontrado en una interesante situación, porque en primer lugar el odio y la indiferencia no van tomados de la mano – Desvió la mirada, como si buscase una luz brillante a la distancia. _– _Además de que no se pueden desterrar emociones sin que pase por un proceso de confusión, en especial porque hay unas que están tan impregnadas en él... como es mi caso y como hay otro por ahí.

Hermione recordó a su estado depresivo. Y llegó a la conclusión de que Harry necesitaba desahogarse de cuando en cuando para poder visualizar su futuro con una mejor perspectiva.

_– _Sin embargo su odio está ganando, ¿No? Por ello se aleja de mí, y de Ron... Por eso se aísla y ya no confía en mí.

_– _Si existe un ser superior y supremo a nosotros, Hermione, pues no sé qué es lo que habré hecho para que me concediera estar cerca de alguien como tú.

_– _Pues mira cómo lo agradeces – le reprochó ella – ¿Por qué no me contaste de _La Profecía_?

El otro se encogió de hombros, intentando no darle importancia al asunto.

_– _Se puede decir que ganó el temor, Hermione. No a Voldemort, sino a ti, tu actitud y tu consecuente distanciamiento.

_– _¿Y por qué asumiste que me alejaría? – le reprochó más ella – Entonces ¿A dónde yo dejaría lo que siento por ti? Mi lealtad, mi cariño, mi amistad...

_– Eso _es otro asunto – le cortó Harry intentando soltársele de las manos, pero Hermione le evitó la huída.

_– _Me duele... cuando me evitas – dijo Hermione aprisionando sus manos – Cuando te alejas de mí sin que yo sepa el motivo, sin saber si te fallé como amiga, o te defraudé como persona – Respiró profundamente, con seguridad para tener valor ante sus siguientes palabras. _– _... o quizá mi dolor sea mi propio miedo a que un día ya no me necesites.

Harry sintió que Hermione abrió sus manos. Si él quería alejarse de ella, nuevamente, Hermione esta vez no haría nada por evitarlo.

Las masculinas manos abandonaron el calor de las manos de Hermione. Ella bajó el rostro, sintiendo que el calor que invadían sus mejillas era diferente al de antes, cuando estaba agitada por huir de una de sus personalidades. Y al mismo tiempo una punzada fría atravesaba el pecho de la joven.

Y sintió dos brazos rodeándole con firmeza la espalda, y la barbilla del joven posándose suavemente en uno de sus hombros. También sintió el aliento de Harry haciéndole cosquillas al susurrarle.

_– Siempre voy a necesitarte, porque ya eres parte de mí._

Ante esta declaración ambos sintieron la misma corriente recorrerle la médula. Y fue el punto final para toda la conversación entre ambos al mismo tiempo que fue la pauta, el inicio para que volviesen a mirarse, pero de una distinta forma, con un cariño que sobrepasa la fraternidad, hermandad y amistad.

Como la esencia de Harry actualmente es pura valentía, no mostró ni dudas ni temores para sostener la barbilla y con un pulgar entreabrir los labios temblorosos de Hermione. Y más que nada, rozarlos con los suyos, como preámbulo al desborde de sentimientos retenidos por tanto tiempo.

Fue una caricia fugaz y casi imperceptible. Las puntas de sus narices rozaron en el proceso, y cuando Harry estuvo a punto de profundizar el contacto, Hermione sintió que algo la arrancaba abruptamente de los brazos del joven.

Hermione cayó de rodillas, sobre la palma de sus manos. Distinguía unos zapatos negros y en el preciso instante en que Hermione alzaba la mirada para averiguar quien la había halado de esa forma tan brutal, el joven de camisa verde se interpuso entre ambos, cumpliendo completamente su papel de _utilizar su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla del peligro..._

**_– ¿Qué demonios crees que hacías? –_** indagó irritado.

_– _No te incumbe – le respondió el otro mientras Hermione se incorporaba y veía sobre el hombro del joven al tercer integrante en el sitio.

_... y quizá de él mismo._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Este fict ya está terminado y no sólo en mi mente sino en mi preciosa y amada Pc, así que por primera vez en mi existencia como escritora de ficts no tardaré en actualizar esta historia (y ustedes tampoco tarden en dejar reviews)

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora _Joan K. Rowling_, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué n_n) y aunque en otro fict ya usé estos fragmentos, pues los repito aquí, no por falta de momentos entre Harry y Hermione, sino que quedan simplemente precisos para la actitud de _Harry–valiente_ n.n primero ve por ella y su seguridad física y **_después_** él se pone a resguardo.

* * *

_De pronto la mano de Grawp salió lanzada hacia Hermione, pero **Harry agarró a su amiga****, tiró de ella hacia atrás** y la escondió tras un árbol. La mano de Grawp rozó el tronco, y cuando se cerró sólo atrapó aire._

_– ¡ERES UN NIÑO MALO, GRAWPY! – gritó Hagrid mientras **Hermione se abrazaba a Harry** temblando y gimoteando..._

**_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (Cap. 30 "Grawp", Pág. 717 )_**

* * *

_– ¡Cállese! – le gritó Hermione, pero era demasiado tarde: la profesora Umbridge apuntó con su varita a Magorian y gritó:_

_– ¡Incárcero!_

_Unas cuerdas que parecían gruesas serpientes saltaron por los aires y se enroscaron con fuerza alrededor del torso del centauro, sujetándole los brazos: éste soltó un grito de cólera y se encabritó, intentando liberarse, mientras los otros centauros cargaban contra la profesora Umbridge._

**_Harry agarró a Hermione_**_ y la tiró al suelo; **él se tumbó también** boca abajo..._

**_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (Cap. 33 "Pelea y huída", Pág. 777 )_**

* * *

_– ¡CORRAN! – gritó Harry mientras las estanterías oscilaban peligrosamente y seguían cayendo esferas de cristal._

**_Agarró a Hermione_**_por la túnica y **tiró de ella hacia delante**, a la vez que se cubría la cabeza con un brazo para protegerse de los trozos de madera y cristal que se les echaban encima._

**_Harry Potter y La Orden del Fénix (Cap. 35 "Detrás del velo", Pág. 811 )_**


	6. Esencia Maligna

**Capítulo 06: Esencia Maligna**

* * *

Cabello desordenado, de forma rebelde. Semblante firme y con una sombra extraña en las pupilas de sus verdes ojos. Su pose intimidante (de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho) parecía no funcionar con la esencia valiente de Harry, aún así se mantenía en esa posición.

Su camisa negra, de mangas largas, se hallaban remangadas a la altura de los codos. Mostraba una contextura delgada, pero no parecía que su fuerza se radicaba en el físico. En la mano derecha tenía bien aprisionada una varita de veintiocho centímetros de largo proveniente de la pluma de un Fénix, la cual seguro que usaría sin duda alguna.

No sonreía. Parecía que nunca antes lo ha hecho. Quería mostrar indiferencia, pero las venas de las sienes le palpitaban, demostrando la rabia que corría por su ser.

No usaba lentes, sin embargo la cicatriz en forma de rayo brillaba y era tan rojiza como la del estado depresivo de Harry.

_– _A ti es quien no incumbe esto – expresó duramente mientras posaba su mirada en la joven castaña.

_– _No la vas a tocar.

_– _Y sin embargo tú puedes ponerle todos los dedos encima ¿No? ¿Qué es lo que seguía después? ¿Se iban al cuarto obscuro a fo...

**_– ¡Cállate! – _**le ordenó el otro apretando los puños. Instintivamente Hermione se había tapado las orejas con sus manos.

_– _Quítate de mi camino – expresó fastidiado la parte maligna en Harry.

_– _¡Enfréntame! – le desafió el otro poniéndose en guardia, haciendo aparecer mágicamente su varita y sin moverse un sólo milímetro de su sitio.

_– _Puedo lanzarte una maldición ¿Lo sabías?

_– _Pero no lo harás. Conozco más técnicas que tú. Tengo más experiencia, reflejos más rápidos. No todo es lanzar conjuros al azar. Por ello me necesitas aún.

_–_ Pronto serás parte de mí – replicó el otro fríamente en respuesta – El verde no puede contra el negro. Mi esencia es mayor a la tuya, y al final tendré tus técnicas y experiencia y me habré deshecho de ti.

_– _Esa es tu forma de actuar: Deshacerte de quien te estorba.

_– _Excelente deducción. Y ahora quítate de mi camino, antes de que se me acabe la poca paciencia que tengo.

_– _¿Harry sabe que estás aquí? ¿Sabe que Hermione está aquí? – indagó el otro sin moverse tan siquiera un milímetro – No, no lo sabe. ¡Interesante! ¡Sería bueno enviarle esa información y que él decida lo que se debe hacer!

El otro soltó una palabrota, maldiciendo sin magia alguna.

_– _Hermione – el joven se volvió ligeramente hacia ella – Hazle entrar en razón. Todo lo que me dijiste. Todo lo que me hiciste sentir.

_– _Lo haré – contestó ella con firmeza, desafiando con esta actitud a la parte maligna en su amigo que la miraba con ansias de sangre y violencia.

Hermione volteó el rostro, no por miedo, sino por repugnancia ante esa parte, patético intento de ser humano, que Harry quería interpretar.

_– _Vamos, Hermione – el joven la rodeó con el brazo izquierdo mientras con la mano derecha mantenía levantada la varita de veintiséis centímetros en contra de su agresor – Vamos a ver a Harry.

Ambos avanzaron hacia otro largo pasillo. Harry vigilaba constantemente el camino recorrido a causa de que la parte maligna les seguía a cierta distancia que ni aumentaba ni disminuía.

Hermione se mantuvo lo más cerca posible del cuerpo de su protector, no sólo por la seguridad que él le brindaba sino que también a causa de que mientras más avanzaban hacia el centro, más se sentía una brisa helada que traspasaba su piel y huesos, queriendo invadir su alma, muy diferente a la que existía en la zona de la depresión.

Al cabo de un largo trayecto se apareció ante ellos la imagen intelectual de Harry, acomodándose las gafas que portaba y el mandil blanco.

Ambos sobresaltaron ante la presencia del intelectual.

_– _No deberían tomarme como su enemigo. El verdadero peligro les ha venido siguiendo durante todo este pasillo – contestó el otro en su normal tono solemne y actitud aparentemente racional – Simplemente trato de ser neutral y ciento por ciento razonable.

_– _La indiferencia duele tanto o más que el odio – comentó el joven de camisa verde haciendo pasar a Hermione frente a él y así vigilar más a los dos que ahora les seguían.

Pronto no tardó en cruzarse en el camino un rincón especialmente obscuro, sirviendo de soporte para un joven de vestimentas grises y apagadas. Al ver a Hermione, él no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo en su rostro, y ella no supo interpretar si era por los sentimientos ocultos (ahora ni tan ocultos porque ella tenía una idea más amplia) que Harry tenía o era por el temor de su reacción por prácticamente descubrir casi todos sus secretos.

Hermione suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que también comenzó a seguirlos, y apenas se volvió hacia la ruta a seguir cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba con intensidad.

_– _Bueno – comentó el joven de camisa verde – Al menos alguien que me apoya verdaderamente.

_– _¿Cómo has estado?, mi chiquita – Harry le plantó un beso en la mejilla como saludo. Y esta acción más lo que anteriormente casi sucedía, iluminó una parte en la mente de la joven, interpretando por primera vez de una forma correcta las emociones e intenciones de Harry.

_– _¡Oh! ¡Por los demonios del quinto infierno! – protestó el de negro – ¡Déjense de estupideces!

**_– _****MI chiquita – **Declaró el otro el voz más alta **– MI complemento, MI otra mitad, MI amiga, MI compañera, MI confidente... **

_– _¡Ya cállate! Pedazo de idiota.

_– _Bueno, para que me llames idiota completo – expresó el otro con burlona sonrisa – **MI Hermione**. Y es que tu nombre encierra tantos significados para mí.

_– _Continúa el camino... – declaró con firmeza el de negro – ...o comienzo una masacre en estos mismos instantes –

_– _Está bien, está bien – pareció ceder el joven de camisa púrpura como si obedeciera de malas ganas una orden de Snape, el odioso pelo grasiento de Pociones – Vamos, Hermione.

Y ante sus palabras, el joven de camisa púrpura la tomó entre sus brazos y la acomodó para llevarla en los mismos todo este tiempo.

_– _¡Qué mier..– gimoteó fastidiado el de negro.

_– _No le hagas caso – le susurró el joven feliz, en forma de contarle un secreto – En el fondo está envidioso, se muere de ganas por hacer lo mismo.

_– _Ahora avanzaré más calmado – declaró el lado valiente.

_– _¿Y estas son todas las personalidades de Harry? – indagó Hermione buscando con la mirada a más seres, pero parecía que eran todos.

_– _Pues... ummm... me pareció que éramos más – admitió el joven valiente.

_– _Sí, pero el cretino de atrás las ha ido eliminando una a una. – respondió el joven de personalidad despreocupada y feliz – Su error fue fusionarse con el lado amable de Harry, sino hubiese sido por eso, ahora estuviésemos luchando...

_– _Puedo caminar sola – le expresó Hermione al joven que la llevaba en brazos.

_– _Todo lo que digas, corazón, pero ya te dije que actúo lo que me hace feliz.

_– _Generalmente no actúas así – murmuró Hermione, como para que sólo él le escuchara.

_– _Es por culpa del miedoso de allá atrás – se justificó el joven de camisa púrpura – Teme quedar en ridículo, o sentirse rechazado.

_– _Eres un autocrítico muy duro – comentó Hermione disimuladamente queriendo bajarse de los brazos del joven.

_– _¡Bah! ¡Es la verdad! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Un rechazo, desmoronamiento del mundo por una temporada.. y el tiempo se encargará de curar – replicó divertido el joven aferrando más el cuerpo de ella entre el suyo, evitándole cualquier escapatoria – ¿Te has dado cuenta que encajas perfectamente aquí?

Hermione sonrió suavemente.

De pronto se detuvieron en un inmenso sitio en el cual sólo existían rocas. De diferentes tamaños, formas y estructuras. El viento que circulaba en este sitio era estremecedor. No existía algún signo de vida, no existían ríos, ni flores, ni animales de cualquier especie, dando la impresión de un ambiente simplemente desolado y terriblemente solitario.

Era el sitio en donde se encontraba el joven que Hermione ansiaba tanto ver, Harry James Potter Evans.

* * *

**Notas finales:** ¡Les quiero a montón! Gracias por sus mensajes alentadores, por el tiempo que se toman. Y bueno, **esta es la entrega del antepenúltimo capítulo **_::Hikari brinca de emoción::_ Este es el primer fict de varios capítulos del fandom potteriano que voy a terminar de publicar. Que conste, los demás ficts siguen en pie, pero este será el primero en acabar. Y ya no habrá más revueltos mentales en Harry... y no más capítulos del púrpura... y el de gris... y yo adoro al intelectual (aunque sea seco y directo) y el valiente... y la esencia maligna... pues... no, esta última no echaré de menos.

Y hasta ahora espero que no hayan resuelto lo que sucederá _::Hikari brinca más aún de felicidad!:: _espero sorprenderlos en el siguiente capítulo cargado de... y de más... y al final... Y les aseguro que el próximo capítulo será más largo, espero que les agrade.

Dejen sus reviews que alegran mucho el día de esta, su servidora.

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora _Joan K. Rowling_, y la cuestión es que creo que ni a ella le pertenecen. Harry es propiedad de Hermione y viceversa XD. Bueno, Jo Rowling es la causante (para bien o para mal) de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué n_n)

Y ahora les dejo con la parte preciosa de **_El Cáliz de Fuego. Capítulo 20: La primera prueba_**. Adoro este fragmento porque es de los más Hr/H que existen: Sólo los dos, aprendiendo el encantamiento que después le salvaría la vida a Harry. Ah! Y me encanta que Hermione _sacrifica horas de sueño_ por Harry. Y lo mejor es que está _satisfecha _por los resultados. Momentos y más momentos. ¡Cómo les amo!

* * *

Se obligó a cenar algo después de Adivinación y, poniéndose la capa invisible para que no los vieran los profesores, volvió **_con Hermione _**al aula vacía. **_Siguieron practicando hasta pasadas las doce_**. Se habrían quedado más, pero apareció Peeves, quien pareció creer que Harry quería que le tiraran cosas, y comenzó a arrojar sillas de un lado a otro del aula. Harry y Hermione salieron a toda prisa antes de que el ruido atrajera a Filch, y regresaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que afortunadamente estaba ya vacía.

A las **_dos en punto de la madrugada_**, Harry se hallaba junto a la chimenea rodeado de montones de cosas: libros, plumas, varias sillas volcadas, un juego viejo de gobstones, y _Trevor_, el sapo de Neville. Sólo en la última hora le había cogido el truco al encantamiento convocador.

_– _Eso está mejor, Harry, eso está mucho mejor – aprobó Hermione, **_exhausta pero _**muy **_satisfecha_**.

_– _Bueno, ahora ya sabes qué tienes que hacer la próxima vez que no sea capaz de aprender un encantamiento – dijo Harry, tirándole a Hermione un diccionario de runas para repetir el encantamiento– : amenazarme con un dragón. Bien... – Volvió a levantar la varita – _¡Accio diccionario!_

El pesado volumen se escapó de las manos de Hermione, atravesó la sala y llegó hasta donde Harry pudo atraparlo.

_– _¡Creo que esto ya lo dominas, Harry! – dijo Hermione, muy contenta.

_– _Espero que funcione mañana – repuso Harry–. La Saeta de Fuego estará mucho más lejos que todas estas cosas: estará en el castillo, y yo, en los terrenos allá abajo.

_– _No importa declaró Hermione con firmeza. – Siempre y cuando te concentres de verdad, la Saeta irá hasta ti. Ahora **_mejor nos vamos a dormir_**, Harry... Lo necesitarás.

* * *

_Hikari no piensa 'nada' en especial respecto a esto último resaltado._


	7. Visitante Mental

* * *

**Desde lo profundo de mi mente**

**Capítulo 07: Visitante mental**

* * *

Harry les daba la espalda.

Sentado en la inmensa roca, con la varita mágica en una mano, los lentes en el rostro y la cicatriz en su frente (sin destellar siquiera), apenas cubierta por su melena azabache e indomable.

La camisa no le quedaba holgada. Era la misma que llevaba por debajo del uniforme en horas de la mañana, al menos en el diseño, porque la que ahora él llevaba _irónicamente_ (o quizá no) tenía algunas franjas de colores, con la clara diferencia de que se hallaba perfectamente equilibrado el negro y rojo.

El viento removía sus cabellos de forma violenta, pero sin llegar a dominarlos por completo. El sudor caía a chorros por todo su agitado rostro hasta caer en la rocosa estructura que existía por suelo. Parecía que Harry estaba dándose un breve descanso luego de una feroz batalla.

Hermione se bajó de inmediato de los brazos de su custodio, el mismo que no dijo nada por ello. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella comenzó a avanzar hacia el joven, quien seguía dándole la espalda, aunque esto no fue por mucho tiempo.

Harry volvió su mirada por la presencia mágica que presintió. Pero, al encontrarse con ella, no sobresaltó de la impresión. Era como haber visto a otra de sus personalidades. No sonrió, tampoco demostró enfado.

Y Hermione nunca antes estuvo tan de acuerdo con eso de que la indiferencia duele más que el odio.

_- Harry - _le llamó en un susurro., un tanto extrañada por su reacción, otro tanto dolida.

_- _¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó en el mismo tono con el cual le había rechazado la invitación de pasar las vacaciones con ella y sus padres. La idea de salir del colegio simple y secamente no lo había seducido.

_- _No sé cómo llegué - le respondió Hermione comenzando a sentir una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que subía lenta y dolorosamente hacia su esófago, para quedarse ahí estancada, tal como sucedió ese día en que él le rechazó su propuesta - Creo que en algo tuvo que ver la poción que hicimos hace algunas horas. No he verificado sus efectos secundarios preliminares... -

_- _¿Y por qué sigues aquí? - indagó firmemente.

Lo que dolorosamente Hermione había descubierto era que Harry no iba a actuar como ese día. Él no le iba a pedir disculpas por haber sido tan cortante y tosco, ni tampoco le pondría de pretexto de que estaba cansado por la presión de los estudios, no le iba a dar unas suaves caricias en la espalda y mucho menos iba a dejar que ella recostara su cabeza en su hombro, así que los dedos de él no se enredarían en sus ondas castañas.

_- _Porque... - ella se acercaba tímidamente, como si algún error en sus palabras provocarían un malentendido irreparable - ... porque... Tenemos que hablar -

Hermione se adelantó más decidida luego de que soltara esas palabras, aunque al caminar con más firmeza las rocas se interponían (quizá mágicamente) en su camino y la angustia que amenazaba con asfixiarla se intensificó levemente.

Cuando estuvo tan cerca, a pocos pasos de él, Hermione sintió una ráfaga fría cruzarse velozmente en su objetivo y colocarse detrás de él, al tiempo en que con un sordo golpe apareció una especie de muralla que los encerró y apartó de sus 4 personalidades restantes.

Hermione se volvió ante los gritos lejanos que escuchaba, y vio el terror reflejado en los ojos verdes de sus anteriores personalidades, excepto en el de amarillo, a quien esa muralla seguramente le significaba un grandioso e intrigante enigma por descubrir (¿Ahora Harry Potter se bloquea mentalmente?)

El joven de ropas apagadas y holgadas se apartaba con lentitud de la pared, como si la misma fuera a absorberlo o desintegrarlo. El de camisa verde la golpeaba sin cesar, no importándole las consecuencias que tendría en sí mismo, y le ayudaba en su propósito, aunque con ataques mágicos, el joven de vestimenta púrpura, quien por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sonreía.

Hermione les oía gritar, golpear y maldecir. Los hechizos rebotaban contra la muralla lo mismo que los golpes, pero los ánimos no decaían en los dos jóvenes.

Mientras que el joven intelectual hizo un movimiento extraño con sus manos, haciendo aparecer uno de sus hologramas, al instante se reflejó en la transparencia de sus gafas una cantidad de datos corriendo a excesiva velocidad, apenas se veían imágenes coloridas. Y entonces la expresión neutra, que generalmente caracterizaba a la personalidad inteligente de Harry, cambió a una pálida y aterrada, advirtiéndole a Hermione que algo él había descubierto. Sin palabras, y como era típico del Harry auténtico, él se comunicó con ella con tan sólo mirarla.

La castaña se volvió de inmediato hacia Harry, descubriendo y compartiendo la misma expresión de terror del joven intelectual: esa parte maligna se hallaba detrás del joven Potter, sonriendo ansiosamente, como ya no resistiendo más la tentación de devorar la presa, cual animal salvaje, que tenía a su disposición.

_- _Aquí estamos - le dijo, siendo simplemente imposible disminuir aunque fuera un poco esa sonrisa que daba escalofríos, posando al mismo tiempo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry - En la recta final, mi querido Harry, frente a nosotros está ese último y fastidioso obstáculo que evita que te hagas invencible ante Lord Voldemort -

_- _Debiste irte hace mucho tiempo - objetó Harry mirando fijamente a Hermione. No había calidez en sus palabras. Le hablaba como si fuera una completa desconocida que cayó por error en una propiedad privada - Incluso antes de que llegaras a este sitio. Hace mucho tiempo que quiero apartarte de mi vida -

Y parecía que a él no le importaba que esa esencia malvada le rodeara el cuello. Era como si confiara ciegamente en ese _patético intento de ser humano,_ como lo había catalogado Hermione en cuanto cuando lo vio.

_- _¿Por qué? - indagó ella apretando los puños. No le daba buena espina ver a esa repugnante esencia detrás de Harry, como si en cualquier instante se fusionaría con él, o peor aún, lo eliminaría con tan solo hacer más fuerte la presión del brazo alrededor del cuello del joven - ¿Acaso crees que soy un objeto al cual puedes manipular o desechar a tu antojo? No, Harry. Las cosas no son así -

_- _No te quiero en mi vida. **¡No hay más explicaciones! -**

Se había alterado.

Se destruyó la indiferencia que Harry había querido mantener con ella y en reemplazo a esa actitud comenzó a mostrar desesperación ante la actitud de la castaña. ¿Acaso ella no puede simplemente desaparecer de su existencia¡¡Maldita terquedad!

_- **¡Pues estás equivocado! **_- reclamó agitada Hermione, dándole más motivos para exasperarlo, la voz le temblaba en cada sílaba, se sentía al borde de un precipicio pero no estaba dispuesta a caer en el mismo - **_¡Sólo yo decido junto a quien quiero estar¡¡Y quiero estar junto a ti! -_**

_- _¿Aún cuando se vuelva un asesino? - indagó la parte maligna en Harry con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Parecía que esa era la conversación que él había estado esperando por tanto tiempo y sencillamente no podía contenerse más.

**_- _¡Tú no te metas! - **rugió Hermione enfadada, queriendo fulminarlo o desaparecerlo con tan sólo su mirada, lo primero que ocurriera.

_- _Soy parte de él - respondió encantado de la rabia de ella y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, tanto que sus ojos verdes casi se entrecerraban - Si quieres a Harry, tendrás que aceptarme -

_- _Vete, Hermione - replicó Harry con frialdad, pareciendo que no había escuchado absolutamente nada de la esencia maligna, o si lo hizo demostraba apoyarlo plenamente **- ¡Vete ya! -**

Su voz hizo eco por todo el sitio. Y se clavó dolorosamente en el pecho de Hermione, en donde ya le dolía. Ella atinó a abrazarse. La frialdad del ambiente se apoderaba cada vez más. Las rocas comenzaban a acumularse, la muralla que los apartaba de sus otras personalidades se volvía más gruesa y resistente.

_-_ No me importa si me odias, si me quieres o si te causo repugnancia. - siguió diciendo Harry despiadadamente. Parecía que no le importaba cómo se sentía Hermione, y le hablaba con toda la firmeza que podía, recuperando en su forma de hablar la indiferencia que había perdido en instantes anteriores - Simplemente no quiero verte más en la vida. No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino -

Hermione cerró brevemente los ojos. Trataba de que el dolor por lo que escuchaba no le afectara y no siguiera clavándose en su pecho como si fuera una daga. Ella intentaba pensar con la razón y no dejarse llevar por la crueldad de sus palabras.

¡Y fue entonces cuando lo descubrió!

Ese concepto de _«Aléjate de mí y jamás vuelvas» _ella lo había escuchado por parte de los temores profundos de Harry. Fue cuando él huyó sin esperar alguna reacción de su parte. Porque en el fondo él temía a que ella le hiciera caso a su petición.

_- _No - le afirmó con suavidad y lo miró decididamente - Tú no quieres que me aleje y yo tampoco quiero alejarme -

_- _¿De dónde has sacado semejante estupidez? - recriminó Harry, alterándose nuevamente ante la terquedad de la muchacha, apretando firmemente su varita con una mano, que hacía perfecto contraste con la otra, la cual temblaba.

Hermione se acercó con lentitud, pero se detuvo por unos instantes al ver cómo la sombra negra cerraba más la presión sobre el cuello de su amigo. El rostro de Harry, sin embargo, no mostró dolor alguno.

_- _Tú no lo amas - aseguró la parte maligna, su sonrisa había desaparecido en cuestión de instantes. La miraba con tal desprecio que Hermione sintió náuseas, y su forma de hablar era tan diferente que no parecía Harry - Sólo quieres un hombre a tu gusto y necesidades. Si amaras a Harry, si lo quisieras aunque sea un poco, lo aceptarías con sus virtudes y defectos. Tú no aceptas que Harry tenga que asesinar para sobrevivir. Prefieres que él muera... -

**_-_ ¡NO! **- abruptamente le cortó Hermione - Yo acepto a Harry con sus defectos y virtudes. Y sobre la Profecía... Una cosa es que Harry tenga que defender su vida y otra muy distinta que se convierta en el mismo Voldemort -

Estas últimas palabras abofetearon, literalmente hablando, tanto a Harry como todas sus personalidades. Incluso esa esencia maligna dejó de aprisionar un poco el cuello de Harry.

_- _Harry, por favor, date cuenta: Te estás convirtiendo en un ser sin amor y sentimientos, incapaz de dar y recibir amor - Hermione dio suavemente dos pasos hacia delante, ignorando a ese repugnante ser que aún no lo soltaba.

_- _Vaya concepto de amor. ¿No se supone que es dar sin esperar algo a cambio¡¡Pero no! - la parte maligna parecía aferrarse a una idea con desesperación. No le agradaba la forma de debatir de la chica - Hermione Granger ama y **TIENE **que recibir ese amor. No acepta que Harry no corresponda a sus sentimientos de amistad, lealtad y ese montón de estupideces que los débiles se jactan de poseer -

- La satisfacción de amar, es saber que la persona a la que le entregamos nuestro cariño **LO SIENTE**. Yo no exijo nada a cambio - Hermione pateó una pequeña piedra, indignada de que Harry permita que esa parte maligna se haya casi adueñado de su ser y lo peor, que no haga nada por alejarlo - ¡Para eso amaría a las rocas¡¡Porque sabría perfectamente que estaría desperdiciando mi amor en algo que no vale la pena! -

_- _Esos son conceptos verdaderamente confusos e incoherentes. Gran pretexto para no aceptar sus debilidades -

**_- _¡No es así! _-_**chilló Hermione desesperada, pero al instante respiró profundamente y se obligó a calmarse. Ella sabía que una discusión no se gana basándose en quien grita más, sino dejando que la verdad salga a flote - Sólo quien no ama, no puede hablar de amor -

_- _¿Y tú me amas? - indagó repentinamente Harry. La indiferencia ante esta precisa pregunta se fue por un caño, y una clara expresión de ansias se reflejaba en su rostro aún con una fina capa de sudor, agregando la respiración entre cortada que él comenzaba a denotar.

_- _¡Claro que sí! - respondió Hermione casi ofendida de esa pregunta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer tal cuestión? Pero al terminar de decir esas tres palabras ella no pudo evitar una suave sonrisa. Sentía que el dolor de su pecho se disolvía y como si la carga sobre sus hombros repentinamente se volvió más ligera.

Harry bajó la cabeza, seguramente analizando cada una de las palabras dichas por ella, o sintiéndose incapaz de ver sus orbes castaños. Y hay que reconocer que ella influye bastante en él, un detalle perfectamente conocido por la esencia maligna que aún lo mantenía prisionero, por supuesto que eso a él ni le agradaba ni le convenía, así que atinó a utilizar su último recurso: Aprisionar más el nudo alrededor de la garganta del joven.

Y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo Harry sintió que se asfixiaba.

_- _Eres una entrometida de primera - La sombra en los ojos del maligno detrás de Harry iba adquiriendo nueva forma. Hermione vio más horrorizada como la tonalidad de sus orbes pasaban del verde al marrón, igualando a los de Hermione en cuestión de segundos **_- Una verdadera molestia para mis propósitos -_**

Cada vez más transmutaba, al tiempo que más aprisionaba el brazo alrededor del cuello, asfixiándolo con mayor rapidez, lastimándolo más. Harry no pudo siquiera reaccionar debidamente y en un intento por liberarse de su captor, soltó la varita mágica, forcejeando en vano.

La esencia maligna sufría una transmutación total ante los ojos de Hermione; esa _cosa _(por denominarla de alguna manera) adquiría más edad, acentuándose en su rostro la ira y el desprecio. La tonalidad de sus ojos cambiaban ahora de castaños a rojizos brillantes, y las cuencas alrededor de sus párpados se achicaban, al igual que las fosas nasales, tal como lo eran las de las serpientes.

Harry parecía desaparecer, forcejeando aún por respirar un poco. Pero su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse, comenzando a ser absorbido por el individuo que había invadido y casi se había apoderado de la mente del joven. De todos los horrores que pudieron existir en la vida de Harry, jamás nadie sospechó que su propio enemigo se había estado apoderando sigilosamente de él. El mismo Lord Voldemort estaba dentro de su mente.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Penúltimo capítulo entregado, y aunque les dije que el capítulo estaba más largo.. pues veamos, soy sincera y el capítulo lo dividí en dos. Es que no esperé tanta aceptación de este fict (muchos lectores para torturar XD) y el siguiente será el último capítulo **Y** habrá un epílogo (Aiosami, no me hagas esos ojitos llorosos, que me imagino los del msg y me da un no sé qué en la boca del estómago y me arde la cara de vergüenza, y me alegra haberte dado un poco de ánimos, los míos se levantan a diario porque guardé los reviews y los leo cuando estoy a punto de mandar mi trabajo de oficina al demonio... y mi jefe aún ni se entera de qué es lo que me provoca que ande con una sonrisa inmensa en mi rostro e insiste en que ya me propusieron matrimonio XD).. la idea del fict iba a ser mucho más sencilla y no iba a darle muchas vueltas al asunto. La idea original se basaba en un simple encuentro entre dos mentes, (la de Harry y Hermione) y bueno, gracias a ustedes, a sus mensajes, obligué a mi inspiración a entregarles el escrito con mucha calidad (para que no me huyan del fandom) y la mía, shipperiana por excelencia, adoró la idea de verlos juntos en un nuevo peligro: por ello Voldemort a la vista.

Espero que les haya agradado el desarrollo de esta historia. Agradezco a todos sus mensajes, de todo corazón. Cada uno de ellos alejándome más y más de la realidad, envolviéndome en un fantástico mundo de felicidad y orgullo. (No, jefe... nadie me ha pedido matrimonio)

_Les quiere,_

_Hikari._

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora _Joan K. Rowling_, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué nn)

Y ahora les dejo un precioso fragmento que demuestra lo bien que trabaja nuestra pareja en equipo:

_- _Dumbledore dijo simplemente... dijo simplemente que podíamos salvar más de una vida inocente... - Y entonces se le ocurrió - ¡Hermione, vamos a salvar a _Buckbeak_!

_- _Pero... ¿en qué ayudará eso a Sirius?

_- _Dumbledore nos dijo dónde está la ventana del despacho de Flitwick, donde tienen encerrado a Sirius con llave. Tenemos que volar con _Buckbeak _hasta la ventana y rescatar a Sirius. Sirius puede escapar montado en _Buckbeak_. ¡Pue­den escapar juntos!

Hermione parecía aterrorizada.

_- _¡Si conseguimos hacerlo sin que nos vean será un milagro!

_- _Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo¿no crees? - dijo Harry. Se levantó y pegó el oído a la puerta -. No parece que haya nadie. Vamos...

_Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban. Capítulo 21 El secreto de Hermione_

Y eso ocurrió ¿No? Salvaron al hipogrifo (¿Sabían que me encanta **este** animal? No cualquier hipogrifo, sino _Buckbeak_ específicamente) Volaron con el bello de _Buckbeak_ hasta la ventana, rescataron a Sirius quien escapó montado en el hipogrifo. El milagro (realizado por Hr/H) se dio ¡Trabajaron en equipo, complementaron sus ideas, se arriesgaron, _Hermione se abrazó a la cintura de Harry, en la película fueron escenas intensas de tomadas de mano, protección de Harry (Dan) utilizando su cuerpo para proteger a Hermione (Emma) - eso me suena a Harry valiente XD - ¡Pero es verdad¡¡Él la abrazó¡¡Y la protegió con su cuerpo del lobo-Lupin y Buckbeak les protegió a ambos¡¡Amo a Daniel! Amo a Cuarón¡¡¡Pero más a Dan¡¡¡Mis neuronas se disparan y se alteran: Hikari respira profundamente: _y (volviendo al tema del trabajo en equipo de Hr-H) verdaderamente funcionó.

Y sobre el capítulo anterior, lo que puse al final, lo que resalté… _(Hikari sonríe traviesamente) _ya lo dije, yo no pienso nada en especial, esa fue una lectura **muy** entre líneas. (Maky, eres astuta) e insisto, yo no pienso nada en especial por leer sólo que Harry volvió con Hermione, que siguieron practicando hasta pasadas las doce, y a las dos en punto de la madrugada Hermione estaba exhausta pero satisfecha y al final le dice que mejor se van a dormir. Ese fue el resumen XD Sólo digo eso XD


	8. Una batalla más

**Capítulo 08: Una batalla más **

* * *

La joven dio dos pasos hacia adelante, pero apenas lo hizo y sintió un intenso rayo negro golpearla directamente, lanzándola en un instante contra la muralla.

_– _La próxima vez no dudaré en lanzarle la maldición asesina, maldita sangre sucia – masculló Voldemort irritado, aún con la varita en alto – Ya deja de entrometerte.

Ella se tomó el hombro mientras se arrimaba a la pared. A poca distancia sintió a las dos personalidades aún golpear la muralla y sus voces las oía como un lejano eco.

El joven de ropas grises retrocedía cada vez más, tapándose los oídos y cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras gritaba sin cesar que ella hace mucho tiempo debió apartarse de su vida.

_– Deberías ayudarnos y dejar de decir tantas estupideces –_ Hermione apenas escuchó el reclamo del joven de ropas verdes.

_– ¿NO LO ENTIENDEN¡ELLA TAMBIÉN MORIRÁ¡Y POR MI CULPA! _

El joven lo agarró toscamente de la camisa gris y lo tumbó contra la muralla, obligándolo a ver a Voldemort evitándole la respiración a Harry y a una lastimada Hermione.

_– Entonces haz algo¡Maldita sea! _

_– _No es el momento de que se pongan a pelear entre ustedes – les reprochó Hermione mientras se volvía hacia Voldemort. Harry casi desaparecía en manos de su captor.

_– _No te muevas, maldita perra – advirtió Voldemort apuntándola directamente con su varita.

_– ¡Hermione! – _la voz del joven intelectual se escuchaba a lo lejos _– ¡No te acerques más! Si mueres aquí nunca volverás a tu cuerpo._

_– _Si Harry desaparece, V..Voldemort se apoderará de él – objetó ella.

_– _¿Te atreves a llamarme? Maldita impura. Magos más poderosos que tú temen ante mi nombre.

_– _¿No debo decir... Voldemort? – indagó ella con la respiración agitada – Oh! Está bien.. **TOM.**

– Cállate – dijo el hombre secamente – Vuelves a decir ese nombre y te mato.

_– _Igual has de querer hacerlo una vez que termines con Harry – dijo Hermione.

Voldemort sonrió ampliamente, tanto que se achicaron más las cuentas de sus ojos rojizos.

_– _No hay escapatoria. Este es el fin.

_– ¡HERMIONE NO LO HAGAS! _

_– NO TE ACERQUES MÁS._

La joven apenas dio un paso hacia adelante, cuando Voldemort hizo brillar la punta de su varita, un fulgor verde salía de la misma, apenas conteniéndose en salir.

_– Aveda..._

_– ¡Accio varita! – _invocó Hermione, provocando que la varita de 26 centímetros perteneciente a Harry llegara a sus manos en cuestión de instantes.

_– ¡Bien hecho! _– dijo la parte intelectual de Harry – _Voldemort no enfrentará a las hermanas._

Hermione apenas le miró, sin comprender del todo sus palabras, pero se sintió más confiada de su acción. Además la punta de la varita de 28 centímetros dejó de brillar.

Y fue cuando se movió con toda la velocidad que pudo, abalanzándose contra Voldemort, intentando golpearlo en el pecho con el codo, haciendo que él diera toscos pasos hacia atrás, pero no logró liberar a su prisionero.

Voldemort la tomó de la mano derecha, en donde ella tenía la varita de Harry, y la aprisionaba duramente, intentando que ella soltara la varita.

Ambas varitas mágicas se chocaban constantemente y emanaban chispas eléctricas azuladas y aparte de un daño físico Voldemort no conseguía nada más.

_– _¡Maldita¡Maldita y terca!

Apenas le soltó la muñeca, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la aprisionó del cuello. Hermione forcejó con su mano izquierda, que era la que tenía libre, tratando de que él no le quebrara el esófago. Ella no sabía si mayor presión le hacía la varita de pluma de Fénix de 28 centímetros o los dedos fríos y alargados del mismo Voldemort.

_– Suéltalo – _gimió irritada, con todo lo que podía decir con el poco oxígeno que aún circulaba por su cuerpo.

_– _¿O sino qué? – indagó con su voz arrastrada Voldemort.

_– Hermione – _se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de una de sus personalidades, en forma de un lejano eco. Así de espalda ella no sabía quién era el que le hablaba, pero las siguientes palabras lo delataron _– El rojo y el negro están equilibrados... Rompe ese equilibrio._

¿Romperlo? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué forma separarlos? Seguramente el desgraciado de Voldemort se ha ido adentrando en la mente de Harry de a poco. ¿Qué podría hacer ella?

_«... Hazle entrar en razón... Todo lo que me dijiste... Todo lo que me hiciste sentir»_

Hermione alzó un poco la mano derecha, tratando de no soltar la varita, y aprisionó entre sus dedos el dorso y la palma de la mano izquierda de Harry, cuyo rostro estaba pálido por la falta de circulación de sangre.

Al contacto de su piel, Harry abrió un poco los ojos.

_– Esta es tu mente, Harry – _gimió Hermione con lo que podía de voz _– Sólo tú decides quién está aquí y quien no._

Harry se soltó de Hermione, pero por breves instantes, luego tanteó con su mano, llegando a la de ella y buscando entre sus dedos obtener lo que ella portaba.

Apenas Harry tuvo la varita en su mano, la blandió contra la muralla negra que los envolvía. Un sonido retumbó por todo el sitio, el eco hizo vibrar la tierra y todo este acontecimiento logró que Voldemort bajara la guardia y dejara de quitarles la respiración.

Hermione sintió que Harry la halaba y ambos rodaban por el piso. Él cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras la muralla negra se resquebrajaba. Al cesar el fuerte sonido, la muralla se rompió en millones de pedazos y los fragmentos volaron por todas direcciones.

Sin barrera aislándolos, las personalidades sobrevivientes del poderío de Voldemort se adentraron al escenario (eso sí, al aterrado joven de gris el de vestimenta verde tuvo que casi arrastrarlo)

– Excelente estrategia, Voldemort – admitió el joven intelectual mientras hacía aparecer su varita mágica en medio de los reproches silenciosos de los otros 3 – ¿Qué? Es la verdad. No por ello significa que esté de su parte.

_– _Con aliados como tú... – comentó el de camisa verde colocándose delante de los dos jóvenes.

A cada lado de Harry se colocó el joven de personalidad feliz y el intelectual. Atrás de la pareja quedó la última de sus emociones.

Harry ayudó a levantar a Hermione ante la mirada de furia de Voldemort y la observación de los demás.

– Hermione, he de declarar que nunca conocí a una joven tan hermosa (y no me refiero sólo a algo superficial) y tan inteligente al mismo tiempo – le dijo el intelectual Harry – Incluso entre los documentos que poseo sobre ti estaba planificando una teoría sobre si esas características en una misma mujer es lo que hace que los genes Potter pierdan la cordura.

Entonces extendió la mano hacia el hombro derecho de Harry, antes de soltar su siguiente declaración: _– _Llegó el momento de romper el equilibrio.

Hermione suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta que él iba a fusionarse con Harry, para que así el rojo sea un poco más grande que el negro, entonces se sobó la garganta, en donde aún tenía las marcas de Voldemort, y dijo unas últimas palabras antes de dejarlo partir.

_–_ Sobre lo que me preguntaste... La respuesta es que no es lo mismo. Jamás se pondrán los dos al mismo nivel. Y espero que a estas alturas ya sepas quien es el primordial.

El joven analizó brevemente sus palabras ante la intriga total de Harry. ¿Cómo rayos se ponían en esas enigmáticas conversaciones en esos instantes? Y lo peor aún , ahora su amiga tenía secretos con una parte de su propio ser que él desconoce.

Con una sonrisa en los labios el intelectual tocó el hombro de Harry, su cuerpo desintegrándose en miles de partículas y adentrándose en el cuerpo del joven Potter.

_– _Bueno, ya que estamos con eso de los discursos – dijo el púrpura, se acercó a Hermione y le dio otro cálido beso en la mejilla – Espero que diga todo.

Y antes de que ella le pudiese contestar el joven se había desintegrado para fusionarse con su origen.

_– Espero ser de ayuda... aunque sea una vez en esta vida – _comentó en voz baja el joven de vestimentas holgadas, remangándose las mangas – ¿Y sabes? Antes te mentí. La verdad es que no quiero que te apartes de mí... ¡Nunca!

Y ante estas palabras tocó la espalda de Harry, volviendo a ser parte de él.

_– _No lo olvides – dijo el último, de esencia valiente, coincidentemente del color de sus orbes – Siempre te protegeré, desde donde esté.

Y retrocedió unos pasos, encontrándose con Harry y formando parte de él.

Un aura bordeaba todo el cuerpo de Harry, su semblante distante había cambiado por el de determinación que tantas veces Hermione había visto, apreciado y admirado en él.

_– _Batalla perdida, Voldemort – replicó Harry más sólido que las rocas que inundaban el sitio, alistando su varita de 26 centímetros, ahora que el equilibrio estaba roto. Incluso con temores, Harry era más él mismo – Devuélveme lo que me has arrebatado.

_– _Bien has dicho, pedazo de mocoso: _¡BA–TA–LLA! _La guerra aún queda pendiente.

Harry mandó a hacer algo a Voldemort que ni con todo el coraje del mundo le hubiese dicho a Snape y Draco juntos.

Voldemort empezó a dividirse en algunos seres más, que quedaron como grandes manchas sin rostro. Salían de su cuerpo con brusquedad, adentrándose en el de Harry, uno tras otro, de forma tan rápida que era imposible llevar una cuenta de cuántas etapas de Harry el manipulador de Voldemort había absorbido para debilitar mentalmente a Harry y hacerle creer que la única forma de ganar era alejando a todos de su entorno. Las rocas alrededor comenzaron a desintegrarse con la rapidez con la que una pastilla efervescente se diluye en el agua.

Al final quedó Voldemort, tan transparente que parecía un reflejo en el agua cristalina. Incluso los fantasmas se verían más sólidos si se pusieran a su lado.

Todo lo que quedó en el entorno fue un inmenso espacio blanco.

_– _¿Sabes cuál es el secreto de la Oclumancia? – preguntó Harry a Voldemort – Es evitar que vuelvas a ingresar a mi mente, por cualquier medio. Hasta nunca, Voldemort.

_– _Pronto arreglaremos cuentas – le aseguró el reflejo – Y sólo entonces veremos qué tanto te ha servido tu estupidez y la asquerosa impura que tienes por compañía.

Y, notablemente irritado, desapareció de la mente del joven, dejando en su sitio a una sombra sin cicatriz ni rostro. Completamente negro. Cualquiera diría que era Harry cubierto de pies a cabezas con un manto negro, como lo eran los ninjas en el antiguo Japón. Pero esta sombra negra era la esencia verdadera de la ira de Harry.

La sombra levantó la cabeza, apenas se veía en su pecho, como si fuese tatuado con hierro rojizo en la piel, los caracteres que en conjunto formaban 3 palabras importantes: Sirius, James y Lily, como si fuesen un permanente recordatorio de por quiénes Harry deja que en su alma habite ese sentimiento.

Ni Harry ni Hermione podían ver sus ojos, pero ambos estaban completamente seguros que la esencia de ira de Harry les estaba mirando.

Harry inspiró una gran cantidad de aire antes de soltarla de forma pesada y resignada. Luego extendió la mano hacia la sombra, invitándola a volver a su origen.

_– _Debo controlarte – le dijo Harry – Eres necesario en mí, pero no puedes... no debes dominarme.

La sombra asintió con un gesto.

_– Comprendo esto. Después de todo... – _dijo con una voz que parecía un eco lejano, aunque no se le notaban los labios ni de dónde podría salir esa voz, quizá se comunicaba con telepatía – _...soy tu ira, no tu envidia._

Y al fusionarse con Harry un brillo nuevo envolvió al muchacho, dejando sus ropas en el absoluto blanco.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Era como cerrar una etapa en la vida, aunque de inmediato se abría otra más. Y a diferencia de todo lo que podía creerse, el mismo Amo de las Fuerzas Obscuras le había ayudado a Hermione esclarecer absoluta y totalmente todo, sin opción a error alguno.

_Era a ella a quien Harry quería alejar de su vida... porque influía mucho en él._

_Era a ella en quien Harry veía el mayor enigma... por eso un secreto interés en ella._

_Era a ella con quien deseaba una cercanía más profunda... mucho más de lo que ha sucedido en todo este tiempo._

_Fue ella a quien el mismo Voldemort consideró un «verdadera molestia»... en su objetivo de destruir a Harry._

Hermione sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza, como si se escaparía en cualquier instante de su pecho.

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione, un tanto incómodo de verla al principio. La mente fue un cúmulo de abruptos pensamientos. Su parte intelectual le daba una síntesis de todo lo sucedido, insistiendo nuevamente en resolver el asunto que desde hace mucho ha dejado pendiente. Su parte valiente le explicaba con lujos y detalles la forma decidida y firme en que debía acercarse, su parte alegre le explicaba detalladamente lo suave que eran sus mejillas y lo encantador que es verlas sonrojarse, su parte temerosa admitía que se calmaba cuando estaba entre sus brazos, pero podría estar malinterpretando todo y peor será perder la amistad que tiene con ella. Claro que todos al mismo tiempo, entre murmullos y gritos.

Ganaba el pánico, pero su esencia valiente no podía permitirlo. Y la parte alegre apoyaba a la valentía.

_– ...sumamente suave... créemelo, y eso que me falta un poco de valor para deslizarse hacia sus labios... De tan sólo pensarlo... _

_– ...además no hay prueba de que sus actitudes sean a causa de un amor... de pareja... ya sabes... Después de todo... no tenemos experiencia en ello... Así que no lo arruines... Podríamos perderla... Y eso no lo soportaría... lo sabes muy bien.. no te acerques... no te acerques... _

_–... Sólo envuelve tus brazos alrededor de su cintura (¿Sabías que su piel es muy tersa?)_

_– Haz un simple análisis: Esto que vives con ella aumentará mucho más los datos en su carpeta, de por sí ya bastante gruesa._

Las demás voces dentro de él cesaron al instante. Seguramente alejándose de esa parte intelectual, con miedo a que se les llegara a pegar esa forma _tan romántica_ de expresarse.

Sin embargo esas últimas palabras declaradas por el intelectual encerraban una gran verdad. Después de lo sucedido la confianza que Harry había querido negarle a Hermione volvió, trayendo como consecuencia que el lazo invisible que los une se fortaleciera más.

_–_ Y bien – Harry expresó con una leve sonrisa al volverse hacia ella – ¿Regresamos?

Se vio reflejado en esos ojos castaños que eran su perdición y bendición al mismo tiempo. Por ello muchas veces necesitaba tan sólo verla para sentirse comunicado con ella, y por ello muchas veces evitaba su mirada, cuando no podía confesarle la verdad.

Hermione inspiró una gran cantidad de aire, mientras se acercaba a él y le rodeaba la espalda con sus brazos. Si Harry deseaba un signo más, ella se lo iba a brindar. Ese y todos los que quisiera.

– No sé – le respondió con una actitud de estarlo pensando seriamente, pero una cálida (y a decir verdad nerviosa) sonrisa le hacía un hermoso juego con las mejillas sonrojadas – Con todo lo que puedes hacer aquí adentro... Apuesto a que lograrías aparecer una ciudad con sólo imaginarlo.

_–_ ¡Nah! Con todo lo que he visto en el mundo mágico, la imaginación se me ha fundido – Harry cerró brevemente los ojos, ignorando por ahora esas marcas horribles que ella portaba en su cuello, tratando también de que los ojos castaños no le provocaran tembladera en las piernas y le hicieran retroceder. Así, con un notable temor, logró arrimar su frente en la de ella.

Hermione retrocedió con suavidad, pero sólo fue para quitarle los lentes y no le incomoden para su siguiente acción.

De un sólo movimiento sus labios chocaron contra los de él. Y así como repentinamente hicieron contacto, así mismo se separaron. Aun así bastó ese breve instante para que una corriente eléctrica le recorriera la espalda y el corazón le amenazara con escapar de su pecho para fusionarse con el de ella.

_– Nunca me alejaré de ti ¿Entendido? – _Hermione dijo. Su voz sonaba sutil y en susurros.

Harry asintió feliz, sintiéndose por primera vez libre en tantos meses.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Falta sólo uno más, espero poder subirlo pronto. Esta es una época muy pesada para mí (laboralmente hablando) y la ventaja es que este fict ya está terminado o sino no terminaría nunca. Pronto he de escribir en las demás historias.

_Les quiere,_

_Hikari._

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora _Joan K. Rowling_, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué nn)

Y seguiré siempre con los momentos shippers, a pesar de cual sea el desenlace final, estos son, como bien me escribieron una vez, los instantes en que el corazón se queda estancado en la garganta debido a la emoción.

* * *

_– _Ya te lo he dicho, lo he visto...

_– _¡Por favor, Harry, te lo suplico! – exclamó Hermione, desesperada – Déjanos comprobar si Sirius se ha marchado de su casa antes de salir en estampida hacia Londres. Si no está en Grimmauld Place, **te juro** que no haré nada para impedir que te vayas. **Iré contigo, haré... lo que sea para ayudarte a salvarlo**

_Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Capítulo 32 Por la chimenea._


	9. Epílogo

**Capítulo 09: Entre encierros y pasiones ~ Epílogo**

* * *

Ver a Harry Potter metido en la biblioteca, cuando el día afuera parecía el mismo edén y el cielo pedía ser recorrido con una escoba mágica, era una clara prueba de que la magia existe y lo imposible no es más que una palabra sin sentido.

Harry tenía una barbilla arrimada en la palma de su mano mientras sus ojos se posaban en la impecable y admirable letra de Hermione, la joven de cabello castaño y lleno de ondas que era más importante para él que el aire mismo.

Le había tomado casi la mitad de su existencia en darse cuenta de ello.

Sus ojos verdes habían vuelto a adquirir ese semblante de misterio e intriga y desafío, con un brillo inexplicable, quizá sea esa sensación de '_me enfrentaré al mañana con la frente en alto' _que él había recuperado. La indiferencia y frialdad de su mirada se habían derretido en días anteriores debido a un extraño (quizá bendito) acontecimiento en su habitación cuando él menos lo esperaba pero más lo necesitaba.

Y mientras más Harry pensaba en ello más se convencía de que la situación le dejaba con una sonrisa que ni Snape y sus innumerables pociones complicadas podrían borrársela. Él estaba seguro de que la próxima vez que se vaya a enfrentar a un dementor recordará entonces ese sutil contacto que le sacudía hasta el alma y su ciervo plateado casi parecerá un elefante con cuernos.

Y ahora que pensaba en ella... ya era hora de que apareciera para otra clase sobre _Pociones y Encantamientos_, aunque de esto último Harry estaba convencido a ojos cerrados que no existe otra mujer mejor en esto que ella, y bien fascinado que estaba con ella. El joven se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró resignadamente.

Conociendo como la conocía seguro que ella se entretuvo en la sección de complicados embrujos, para darles una _leída _(según el vocabulario de Hermione Granger, porque para el de Harry eso significa memorizarlos) aunque por ver ese brillo en reflejado en sus ojos castaños y esa sonrisa de superación personal constante, Harry era capaz de comprarle la suscripción a los catálogos de libros mágicos.

_«Pero si ya lo hiciste»_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Y Harry sonrió levemente a su lado intelectual que de cuerdo últimamente ya no mostraba nada.

_– _Es verdad – susurró para sí mismo aun recordando los ojos abiertos de Hermione cuando recibió un pergamino de la librería _La Magia y Tú _para que escogiera cualquier libro y lo recibiría en cuestión de 24 horas (apenas enviada la lechuza de pedido) en donde sea que ella estuviera.

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio. Parecía que tenía que ponerle en claro a Hermione que ese ofrecimiento es en serio porque según su estado de cuenta del _Banco Gringotts_, en donde tiene guardado sus galeones, no se ha hecho ninguna transacción a favor de la librería _La Magia__ y Tú_.

Aunque siendo sinceros, Harry lo hizo más por nada por ser _el último acontecimiento amable que tenía con ella._ Desde entonces le había tratado con indiferencia e incluso siendo tosco de manera verbal para que se apartara de él.

_«Bien ella pudo haberse vengado de esta patán forma de actuar y haberme dejando en bancarrota al pedir millones de libros»_ Harry sonrió satisfecho de que Hermione no fuese ese tipo de mujeres rencorosas ni mucho menos abusivas.

Ella es la perfecta mezcla de la prudencia con el impulso. Con una terrible manía por llevar las cosas por el lado correcto y una obsesión paranoica por aprender cada vez más. Y consideraba a _Hogwarts: Una historia_ como el libro que debe ser leído y releído a diario. (Y cómo la amaba con cada una de esas características) Es por ello que la veía con el nada pequeño libro abierto mientras traía una mochila con un montón de libros más, de grosor que se veían amenazadores.

Inconscientemente Harry recordó que Ron le había dicho que no debía dejar que Hermione le encerrara en la biblioteca.

El joven se levantó de su sitio y fue hacia ella, tomando el pesado bolso... ¿Estaba pesado? Por el contrario y Harry sonrió al notar que su _amiga_ le había puesto un hechizo para volverlo ligero como una pluma. Aun así Hermione sonrió por su amabilidad.

Se sentaron en la esquina que anteriormente Harry había ocupado mientras la esperaba. Hermione dejó a un lado el libro de centenares de páginas y comenzaba a sacar uno a uno los libros del bolso mientras murmuraba en voz bajita lo que contenía cada uno de ellos y cuán útiles pueden ser.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, y sino fuera porque él mismo es un mago, vería extraño cuántos libros cabían en esa mochila, la que seguramente Hermione también había hechizado.

Las pilas de libros perfectamente acomodados, para que no se derrumbaran, pronto llegó a rodearlos como si fuesen una inmensa muralla.

_«Hey! Esto se parece a mi habitación»_ pensó el lado intelectual de Harry entusiasmado, aunque su lado alegre estaba observando decididamente el cielo despejado.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se acomodó más junto a Hermione, preparado para una intensa tarde de estudios, puesto que el examen de cierto profesor de pelo grasiento estaba ya cerca.

Hermione observó alrededor de toda la pila de libros, se pasó nerviosamente la mano derecha por el rostro, en donde se veía en su muñeca derecha unas pequeñas marcas que habían desaparecido en el transcurso de los días (al igual que la que ella portaba en el cuello) gracias al ungüento de la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera del Colegio.

Cuando Harry había descubierto que las marcas que Voldemort había dejado en Hermione habían marcado su piel, lo primero que ambos pensaron fue en ir a la enfermería del Colegio, aunque para hacerlo tendrían que dar un montón de explicaciones que verdaderamente no tenían ganas de dar.

Entonces lo que había hecho Harry era tomar la muñeca de la mano de Hermione, y murmurar constantemente el hechizo transformación–desvanecimiento que les había enseñado no hace mucho la profesora McGonagall hasta que logró hacerse una marca parecida en la muñeca derecha. Harry fue corriendo a donde la enfermera Pomfrey para decirle que _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos _(inocentemente oculto en el baúl de Harry, aún amarrado con un cinturón desde el tercer año) le había mordido en un intento de él por querer donarlo a una librería.

Después de que la señora Pomfrey le había regañado el ser tan desconsiderado con un pobre libro, accedió a analizar la marca que tenía Harry (la cual, para pánico de Harry, desapareció a los 3 minutos y para su alivio no volvió a ser analizada por la enfermera) y entonces le dio una crema curativa por ser una _herida de considerable daño,_ según las propias palabras de la enfermera. Y Harry _tenía _que aplicarse la crema 4 veces al día, así que él le dio las instrucciones y el ungüento a Hermione.

Las marcas de Hermione iban desapareciendo cada vez más sin dejar algún signo de que alguna vez habían estado ahí, Harry verificaba eso cada vez que lo recordaba (además que aprovechaba para apartarle el cabello del rostro cuando buscaba verificar la marca que ella portaba en el cuello)

Ahora en la biblioteca, con Hermione buscando un _algo _con sus ojos, Harry pensaba que ella estaba considerando que eran poco los libros traídos, considerando todo lo que necesitaban aprender, aunque estaban prácticamente encerrados por montones de textos como si fuesen ladrillos formando paredes.

Y entonces Harry sintió repentinamente una sacudida agradable en la boca del estómago, extenderse a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, provocando una corriente eléctrica en la médula espinal, al sentir el roce de la nariz de Hermione contra la suya.

Harry ya sabía lo que venía luego de ello porque ya lo había experimentado.

_Todo había ocurrido tal como lo había dicho su parte intelectual. Harry llevó a Hermione en medio de su mente, pasando por todos los sitios que el intelectual había mencionado y luego de llegar a la habitación con carteles de jugadores de Quidditch, ella comenzó a sentir que despertaba de un profundo sueño, que era el instante en que su mente se reconectaba a su cuerpo._

_Al parpadear algunas veces Hermione tuvo que acostumbrarse a la poca luz del cuarto. Se acomodó más en su sitio, porque por un lado se sentía tan bien en ese lugar y por otro la semi–obscuridad de la habitación de Harry la invitaban a quedarse por toda la eternidad si era necesario._

_Escuchó un suspiro proveniente de la masculina boca de su acompañante, y sonrió satisfecha._

_– __¿Cómo te sientes? – indagó Hermione con suavidad._

_– __Mucho mejor – admitió Harry deslizando una mano por la cabeza de la joven, dejando que sus dedos juguetearan con las ondas castañas que formaban parte de la larga melena. Hermione nunca había escuchado tan cercana la voz de Harry como cuando su oído estaba pegado al pecho de él, el cual subía y bajaba conforme respiraba profundamente._

_– __Estaba pensando – dijo Hermione – en algo que hará que te sientas un poco mejor._

_Harry intentó visualizarla en medio de la poca luz y poder interpretar mejor sus palabras, pero sólo observó la sombra de Hermione acercándose a su rostro y comenzando a acortar la distancia entre ellos._

_Lo primero en sentir fue el roce de las puntas de sus narices y en menos tiempo el ligero roce de sus labios contra los de él fue más que suficiente para hacerle sentir que ni la mejor escoba del mundo mágico podrá hacerle volar por los cielos y casi sentir el paraíso como lo logró la caricia que nunca jamás imaginó sentir._

Luego de aquel día fueron algunas veces en que este episodio se repitió como cuando se encontraban en un solitario pasillo, y en los que otros se frustró como cuando estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor y Hermione había justificado el acercamiento debido a que Harry se había manchado la mejilla con un poco de manjar.

Pero ninguno de esos momentos había durado tanto como el actual. Y no era que Harry lo reprochara o estuviera quejándose.

Estaba simplemente encantado de que Hermione le encerrara en la biblioteca, y deseaba que ella lo hiciera todas las veces que tuviera ganas.

* * *

Los caracteres corrían largamente a través de una pantalla plana, de 17 pulgadas. La velocidad de procesamiento de los datos era la envidia de cualquier diseñador gráfico, programador o alguien especializado en alguna rama de la era tecnológica. Incluso hasta de los mejores lectores del mundo debido a que el ser frente a este monitor leía los acontecimientos a una velocidad simplemente sorprendente.

_– _Es increíble como puedes estar en eso en un momento como el de ahora – murmuró un joven de apariencia idéntica al ser que vigilaba los datos del monitor, claro está que existían algunas diferencias como que uno portaba gafas y el otro tenía raspones en el rostro producto de innumerables batallas, además de que el _intelectual_ utilizaba camisa amarilla y el _valiente y guerrero _una verde.

_–_ Cada quien queda atrapado en lo que le apasiona – se justificó de manera solemne el intelectual – Y lastimosamente esta es la desventaja de que Harry volviese a tener control de sus emociones, nuevamente estamos encasillados en un mismo sitio. Verdaderamente me estaba acostumbrando a mi propio espacio.

_– _¡Eso es, Harry! – se escuchaba emocionado a su lado feliz – ahora posa una mano en su rostro, lentamente... no te apresures, aún hay tiempo. ¡Y pensar que quería ir a volar! ¡Esto es muchísimo mejor!

_– _¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no estás reunido con ellos? – indagó el intelectual – Es lo que todos habían estado esperando, que los complementos que son la personalidad de Harry y Hermione finalmente encajaran como dos piezas de rompecabezas, como lo son la armonía y el balance entre la amistad incondicional y el amor basado en respeto y admiración mutua.

_– _Cada quien reacciona en esta situación conforme lo es su personalidad. En mi caso no necesito estar compartiendo esta sensación porque no vamos a esperar a que Voldemort les ataque mientras están ocultos, compartiendo un momento especial, en una esquina de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

_– _¿Y tú? – indagó el intelectual volviéndose hacia el joven de camisa remangada y gris.

Les costó un poco de tiempo antes de que esa parte de Harry se atreviese a hablar.

_– _Me es incomodo estar en un momento así. – murmuró suavemente, como si temiese que cada una de sus palabras ofendiera a sus interlocutores – Estuve presente la primera vez y las manos de Harry se congelaron entre la incredulidad y el miedo a que todo fuese un sueño.

_– _Básicamente seguirás presente, tal como lo estamos todos en estos instantes, sólo que de una forma más pasiva – razonó el intelectual con su ya acostumbrado tono racional – Además, aunque te cueste creerlo, tu presencia es necesaria, no sólo para que Harry se refrene en algunos casos (para que piense quiénes pueden salir lastimados por sus impulsos y arrebatos) sino para casos como este, en que el temor de que algún día ella deje de amarlo, no lo asimile de una forma negativa sino que lo impulsen a ser una mejor persona, digno de estar a su lado.

El joven de vestimenta verde se cruzó de brazos, un tanto pensativo.

_– _Bueno, inconscientemente Harry siempre buscó estar a la altura de Hermione – comentó recordando la vez que se empeñó a estudiar duramente para no obtener una «T» en sus exámenes y no quedar por lo bajo de la expectativa de ella.

_– _Detalles y más detalles – comentó el intelectual con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, copiada fielmente de Hermione Granger cuando recibe el boletín de sus calificaciones.

El joven intelectual volvió sus ojos hacia el monitor, mientras se reflejaban en el cristal de sus lentes los caracteres pero a la inversa. Nadie más que él, conocía todo el contenido de lo que se leía en la pantalla. Y todo ese cúmulo de información, emociones de Harry, pensamientos, ideales sobre un futuro junto a la mujer que en la actualidad besaba hasta la saciedad, aprendizaje de nuevas sensaciones, descubrimiento de una forma de llevar una relación, motivos más para no dejarse vencer en la batalla que tiene pendiente en un futuro no lejano y todas las que vendrán en el resto de su existencia (porque la vida está llena de constantes batallas), todo para Harry se resumía en un solo concepto.

_«Por ella, por mi Hermione Granger, no me voy a dejar vencer.»_

Porque cada quien se encierra en lo que le apasiona, y el intelectual estaba simplemente apasionado con Hermione Granger, aunque él mismo jamás pudiese explicar con teorías su interés genuino en ella.

**Fin del proyecto.**

* * *

**Notas finales:** Me disculpo enormemente por la tardía para subir este capítulo final. El trabajo más estudios más cuestiones familiares no me dejaban siquiera abrir mi correo electrónico, incluso me he desaparecido del msg y lastimosamente creo que será por una temporada, que espero no sea larga, yo sin mis chats me siento morir, pero bueno... la vida real llama.

Ahora estoy proponiéndome firmemente subir cada semana ficts o nuevos capítulos, y para presionarme más voy a seguir al mismo ritmo _La Otra__ Mitad__, Encerrado en otro mundo, encerrado en... _y también mi casi dejado _Olvidar es Imposible._ También verán ficts de un capítulo que estoy realizando, por ahí James y Lily en un oneshot que estoy loca por publicar y regalito de cumpleaños pendiente (Ay, Ire, lo siento mucho T.T) y más locas ideas que rondan mi mentecita shipperiana más alborotada por el trailer visto.

Espero con muchas ganas verlos en mis otros ficts. Gracias por el tiempo en que se tomaron para leer esto. Les quiere,

Hikari.

* * *

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger pertenecen a la escritora _Joan K. Rowling_, la causante de que pase parte de mi existencia escribiendo ficts (principalmente sobre estos dos), todo lo escrito y utilizado es hecho sin fines económicos, sólo quiero entretener (y de unir más partidarios al ya saben qué n_n)

_Y se buscaban mutuamente por medio de la tela que los separaba, y al hallarse el primer impulso de ella fue abalanzarse a sus brazos, a la altura del cuello. ¿Y él? ¡Sí! Rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de ella… y vino el Flash de una cámara! Y los brazos de ella seguían alrededor del cuello de él, y los brazos de él seguían alrededor de la cintura de ella, incluso llegando a su espalda. 'Amor Juvenil'_

¿Qué es esto? ¡TRAILER!

Desde que había leído en los libretos que estaba este abrazo Hr–H antes de que Harry enfrentara al dragón, por Merlín, que he estado como loca deseando ver este bendito momento tan canon. Claro está que los de la warner también están psicóticos XD todos los estamos sin duda alguna. Esto me altera las neuronas tanto como los momentos en los libros, tanto como ver esa escena de Dan y Emma bailando en la cuarta película. Así vengan chorrocientos _sextos libros_ esto es lo que veo, y esto es en lo que creo. Y ya que hablamos de abrazos y sextos libros… antes que nada _SPOILER, _y en letras bien grandes_:_

* * *

Habían llegado a la enfermería. Al empujar las puertas, Harry vio a Neville yaciendo aparentemente dormido, en una cama cerca de la puerta. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks, y Lupin estaban agrupados alrededor de otra cama cerca del final de la sala. Ante el sonido de las puertas que se abrían, todos los miraron. **Hermione corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó**; Lupin se movió hacia él también, mirándolo ansiosamente.

–¿Estás bien Harry?–

–Estoy bien... ¿Cómo está Bill?

Nadie respondió. **Harry miró sobre el hombro de Hermione** y vio una cara irreconocible yaciendo sobre la almohada de Bill, tan gravemente cortado y rasgado, que parecía grotesco. Madame Pomfrey estaba dando toquecitos a sus heridas con un ungüento verde de fuerte olor. Harry recordó como Snape había curado las heridas de Sectusempra de Malfoy tan fácilmente con su varita.

–¿No podría arreglarlas con un encantamiento o algo?– le preguntó a la enfermera.

–Ningún encantamiento funcionará con éstas,– dijo Madame Pomfrey –he tratado con todo lo que conozco, pero no hay cura para las mordidas de hombre lobo.

–Pero él no fue mordido en luna llena– dijo Ron, quien estaba mirando fijamente la cara de su hermano, como si pudiera, de alguna manera, forzarlo a curarse solo mirándolo fijamente –Greyback no se había transformado, ¿así que seguramente Bill no será un–un verdadero...?

Miró a Lupin con aire vacilante.

–No, no creo que Bill vaya a ser un verdadero hombre lobo– dijo Lupin –pero eso no significa que no habrá alguna contaminación. Esas son heridas malditas. Es improbable que se curen completamente, y Bill puede tener algunas características de lobo de ahora en adelante.

–Dumbledore podría conocer algo que funcione, pienso...– dijo Ron –¿Dónde está? Bill luchó contra esos maniáticos bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, se lo debe, no puede dejarlo en este estado.

–Ron, Dumbledore está muerto– dijo Ginny.

–No– dijo Lupin cambiando desesperadamente la mirada de Ginny a Harry, como esperanzado en que este último la contradijera, pero cuando Harry no lo hizo, Lupin se desplomó en una silla al lado de la cama de Bill, con sus manos sobre su cara. Harry nunca había visto antes a Lupin perder el control; se sintió como que se estaba entrometiendo en algo privado, indecente. Se volteó y captó la atención de Ron, intercambiando en silencio una mirada que confirmaba lo que Ginny había dicho.

–¿Cómo murió?– susurró Tonks –¿Cómo pasó?

–Snape lo mató– dijo Harry –Yo estaba ahí, lo vi. Llegamos a la torre de Astronomía, porque era el lugar donde estaba la marca... Dumbledore estaba enfermo, estaba débil, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que era una trampa cuando escuchamos pasos subiendo en las escaleras. Él me inmovilizó, no pude hacer nada. Yo estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y entonces Malfoy atravesó la puerta y lo desarmó...

**Hermione se llevó las manos** **a la boca** y Ron gimió. El labio de Luna temblaba.

* * *

_Harry Potter y El Príncipe Mestizo. Capítulo 29 El Lamento del Fénix_

A ver, considerando desde que Hermione corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó, hasta cuando se llevó las manos a la boca (y suponiendo que aquí dejó de abrazarle porque aún no dice cuándo fue que se rompió el abrazo) n.n psicótica al ataque.

Nos vemos en otra historia.


End file.
